<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱扉】以木为栖 by CorvusErika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127324">【柱扉】以木为栖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika'>CorvusErika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序·Sehnsucht</p><p>这是错误的。<br/>扉间想着，允许自己贪婪呼吸柱间身边的空气，却痛苦地移开了黏在大哥身上的视线。</p><p>他错的离谱。<br/>潮湿的种子在心里扎了根，明明没有养分，却固执又无望地发芽，刺在胸口痒痒的，还有点疼。</p><p>早在刚成年，叛逆期，甚至更早的时候他就意识到了自己没有未来的渴望，对千手柱间不能言说的渴望。</p><p>千手家有四个孩子，父母婚姻和谐家庭幸福美满，是个几乎挑不出什么毛病的模范家族，千手扉间不允许自己成为一个跳脱的污点。</p><p>然而渴望——渴望实在太过残酷。<br/>Sehnsucht ist so grausam.</p><p>他能控制自己不用热切的目光盯着那个太阳般的男人，也能在柱间大大咧咧搂过来时不动声色地掩饰自己泛红的面颊和过速的心跳，他会拒绝自己的大哥，不露马脚，把自己的渴望藏的无处可寻。</p><p>但他没法不因为大哥被自己拒绝后露出受伤的神情而感到心痛。作为一个大哥单纯想跟自己的兄弟亲近却一直被拒绝，柱间一直以为自己做错了事，一直对他的二弟小心翼翼，一直以为他的二弟并不喜欢他。</p><p>扉间有无数次想告诉大哥不是的，事实与柱间的猜想完全相反，但无数次他都劝住了自己，在一切都无可挽回之前，他至少还有渴望。</p><p>然而渴望——渴望实在太过残酷。<br/>Sehnsucht ist so grausam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morgendämmerung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七月初的时候扉间打点好了自己的行李，在弟弟们泪汪汪的告别和父母不厌其烦的叮嘱中走向了机场，一切仿佛是命中注定，无论千手柱间和千手扉间看起来有多大差异，扉间还是步上了大哥的老路，尽管在他真的拉着行李投奔大哥之前谁都没看出来他对医疗行业有什么兴趣。</p><p>六年前还在上高中的千手柱间仿佛被什么附身一般，不知道是在对谁宣布，总之义正言辞地说着“我决定了，我要去德国留学”，然后就从此在离家海外求学的路上一去不复返。他主攻医学，这些年也只有在放长假的时候才会回家探望，一次次回家都变得比以前更高大成熟，后来还侵染了些许的异域风情。开始扉间还天真地以为见不到就不会有念想，结果一年仅有的几次见面反倒让那点心思无限发酵，因为看不到，所以格外想念。</p><p>白天的扉间把情绪控制的滴水不漏，而夜晚他只能独自被思念蚕食，然后等待着下一个没有兄长的黎明到来。</p><p>我在每一个黎明破晓都恭候着你，而我的灵魂依旧空虚。<br/>In der Morgendämmerung erwart' ich dich，und meine Seele liegt immer brach.</p><p>扉间维持着跟柱间之间礼貌又不过分亲近的问候和书信往来，在自己也终于步入大学之后作出了跟大哥当年一模一样的决定——他受不了被这样的思念日夜折磨。</p><p>轮到扉间时家里的态度比对柱间要软的多，或许是因为大哥已经在那边有了稳定的生活，扉间过去跟着大哥生活也不至于太让人担心，除去柱间报喜不报忧的成分，凭他的个人能力也不会过得太差。看在这点上才敢放心地让扉间去投奔他，刚好这两兄弟从小似乎就不怎么亲近家里看着也头疼，借着这个机会好好让他们多相处一下。</p><p>没有人知道扉间为什么要选择这个行业，柱间也不知道，他只是开心二弟跟他有同样的理想，现在还要过来依靠他生活，现成一个拉近关系的好机会，抓不住的人是傻子，所以在刚一收到弟弟航班信息的那天就开始准备了，空荡荡的客房要收拾成适合常住的样子，很久没整理过的客厅也要整理妥当，一个人图方便塞了满冰箱的垃圾食品有不好好生活之嫌，被第一时间用新鲜的水果蔬菜换掉。</p><p>航班在黎明到达，在整个磨人的十三小时航班中扉间几乎没有睡着，他从葡萄牙转机，盯着下面跟天融为一体的海看了许久，广播里陌生的口音催促着所有人的登机进度，直到真正落地走出来的一刻，那股隐隐别扭的感觉才终于落实，变成了彻底的陌生感，不熟悉的机场，不熟悉的语言，汉堡特有的潮湿气息一阵一阵冲刷着还在倒时差的疲惫身躯。<br/>他带的行李不多，一个背包一个箱子，因为走之前妈妈坚持要他轻装出行，</p><p>“需要什么叫你大哥买”<br/>她当时是这样说的。</p><p>离开家的儿子泼出去的水，千手柱间已经过了被爹娘好好宠爱的年纪，现在父母的溺爱基本上由千手板间独享。</p><p>扉间百无聊赖地等在行李传送带旁，坐了太久的腰腿都在向他发出抗议，怎么站都觉得累。他掏出手机给父母报了平安，又在滑到千手柱间这个名字时犹豫了许久，他不知道见了大哥要说什么。旁边传来的谈话声恰到好处地解决了这个烦恼，记忆中大哥的笑声也是这么爽朗，像是灰白世界里突然亮起的一束光，扉间昏昏欲睡的大脑立刻清醒了过来，他顺着声音来源看过去，兄长并没有注意到他已经到了，低着头一个劲刷手机，或许他在等着扉间的消息，或许只是单纯没看见。柱间的头发比上次他们见面时长了太多，已经垂到了腰际，又黑又顺披下来配着那张五官立体的脸好看的不得了，扉间吞咽了一口，才第一眼就这样以后的日子怕是非常难过。<br/>扉间叹了口气，穿梭过挤成一堆的人群拉走了自己的行李，兄长穿着一件衬衫，似乎是因为天气还比较热的原因没有搭外套，领口随意的开着，千手家四个孩子同款的族纹项链贴在麦色皮肤上时不时反着光。</p><p>“大哥”<br/>最终他还是选择直接走过去，将近半年没有见过大哥，如今见面就是需要帮忙麻烦人家，扉间难免感到尴尬，但柱间才不在意这些，他看见扉间就长腿一跨越过写着禁止翻越的等待线走过来了。<br/>千手柱间，不愧是你。</p><p>“扉间”他叫了一声，然后笑眯眯地接过了弟弟的行李，似乎完全没有因为时间和距离而生疏，“十几个小时航班累了吧？我们马上回家。”</p><p>扉间被这句话勾起了一阵颤栗，回家，马上他就要踏入兄长多年来一人独占的私人领域，马上他就要生活在只有他们两个人的家。</p><p>“打扰大哥了……”<br/>“等等，大哥一个人住？”</p><p>差点笑意就要藏不住，扉间才想起来家里从没人打听过柱间的婚恋状况，谁知道他是跟舍友合租还是真的独居还是已经有了女朋友呢。</p><p>“啊？当然是，扉间对大哥的经济能力这么没信心吗？”柱间夸张地叫了一声，他看得出来扉间有些紧张，也是，这个弟弟跟他一直不太亲，这次千里迢迢来投奔他估计也是下了很大决心的，以他对弟弟的了解，扉间是个外冷内热不会主动活跃气氛的人，幸好他会。</p><p>“不是这个意思....大哥是一个人吗？”</p><p>柱间眨了眨眼睛，像是没听懂他在说什么，两人一路走出大厅来到停车场，扉间跟着大哥七拐八绕来到了一辆亮蓝色的奔驰商务车前，车门上还印着一家公司的logo，仔细一看这似乎就是柱间提过的自己目前就职的公司。</p><p>公车私用，千手柱间，不愧是你。</p><p>柱间在弟弟微妙的眼神注视下尴尬地笑了笑，然后熟练地把行李和包塞进了后排，还体贴拉开了副驾驶的门，又在扉间系好安全带之后递过来了一杯加了冰的黑美式。</p><p>太上道了，说这些年来一直一个人根本没有说服力，而且柱间并没有回答弟弟刚刚的问题，于是扉间刚刚放松了一点的心情又纠结了起来，他确实很得意尽管自己没有什么表示但是依然会无条件得到大哥的照顾，但如果这意味着一会儿回到家他要接受一个凭空出现的嫂子的话还是算了，他宁愿去住宿舍。</p><p>“啊，对了，差点忘了，我们要先去下Ausländerbehörde办手续”柱间发动了车子随口说着，过了一会儿发现弟弟并没有回应，扭头一看就跟那双写满了“说人话”的眼神撞个正着。<br/>“呃.......”柱间的表达能力下降不少，绞尽脑汁想着该怎么解释，“就是外国人刚入境需要登记手续的那个地方”<br/>“那叫移民局，也叫外国人管理局”扉间喝了一大口咖啡，冰凉的黑咖啡灌进喉咙总算有了活过来的感觉，他的大哥还是一如既往跟小时候一样看着非常不靠谱，尤其是在自己身边的时候，似乎总是在故意犯傻。</p><p>“咳，不要拿哥哥寻开心”说这话的时候柱间也是笑着的，完全没有一点责怪的意思。</p><p>阳光透过玻璃洒进车里，预示着一天中的高温时段即将开始，柱间被晃得睁不开眼睛，顺手摸出了不知道塞在什么地方的墨镜架在鼻梁上，一旁的扉间咽了咽口水，难得觉得自己有时候真的像个痴汉，盯着正在开车没工夫分神给自己的哥哥看，这副墨镜形状很适合柱间的脸型，虽然不知道是不是柱间本人选的，但是真的很衬他的气质，总而言之，未免太帅了。</p><p>来自家里的电话打断了扉间的贤者时刻，手机上跳跃着来自于母亲的视频通话邀请，六个小时的时差让他一时想不起来家里究竟是几点，按下接通键之后率先想起了是瓦间和板间叽叽喳喳的声音，两个弟弟你一言我一语不断抛出各种各样的问题，还等不到扉间回答就又自顾自地问出了下一个，最终是背景响起的父亲的声音制止了这场混乱。千手佛间平时最疼爱他年幼的孩子们，在家里基本上除了千手柱间被列为“上辈子欠你这辈子来讨债的混小子”之外，对从扉间开始的兄弟们都还算和蔼。<br/>“已经见到大哥了，现在马上去作登记”扉间回答着，把手机转向了一旁的大哥，果然柱间连个眼神都欠奉，为了避免任何可能的争论爆发，扉间在父亲问出“臭小子为什么不理我”之前就把手机又转了回来——谁也不知道千手家长子与父亲之间水火不容的关系是不是柱间当年坚持要独自出国的理由之一。<br/>弟弟们又嚷嚷着想看大哥，扉间只能无奈地回答不行，因为大哥正在开车。结果柱间很不配合的立马扭头给了弟弟们一个灿烂的笑脸，还试图双手离开方向盘打招呼，吓得扉间差点自己上手去扶。<br/>一通电话硬是拖拖拉拉打了半个小时，直到他们到了柱间口中那个“外国人刚入境需要登记手续的那个地方”才挂断，扉间被两个弟弟吵得头疼，柱间碎碎念着怎么当年他走的时候就没人这么惦记，虽然只是随口一说，但扉间听着还是觉得有些心疼，当年大哥离家的时候是跟父亲大吵一架之后，没有人送没有人接一个人离家，甚至在他走了很久之后父亲还在生气不让家里人联系他，谁也不知道一开始他是怎么独自撑下来的，他也从来不说起这些。</p><p>入境手续办的还算快，办事员维持着一脸职业假笑给扉间开出了各种各样的表格让他去写，扉间写单子的这么会儿功夫柱间就能窜出去从隔壁甜品店里买了不少洒满了装饰糖果的纸杯蛋糕送到他嘴边，这哄小姑娘的招一套一套的，这下扉间更不信他是单身了，只不过这招拿来讨好弟弟实在有点太过，扉间对甜品并不热衷，他看了大哥一会，像是在用眼神进行一番灵魂拷问，柱间顶不住这般酷刑，立马坦白其实是自己喜欢吃但是又觉得好罪恶，打个幌子说是给弟弟买好像良心就不会受到谴责了。</p><p>“幼稚”<br/>扉间轻飘飘丢出一句评价，把单子交还给办事员，拿回了一个装着证件的文件夹。</p><p>“大哥以后是不是都要过这种毫无地位的生活了？”<br/>“你以前要是一个人住有什么可以凸显自己地位的事吗？”</p><p>听起来是了，不善言辞的千手柱间面对自己二弟从小到大伶牙俐齿的二弟时从来没有争论赢过，从来没有。柱间唉声叹气地去开车，扉间跟在后面忍不住地想笑，兄长这样故意装傻的样子有种说不出的可爱。</p><p>柱间的住址在远离市中心的FlurStraße，跟繁华的市区不同，这里至今保持着传统欧洲小镇该有的样子，人流量明显比日本要小的多，除了偶尔来往的车辆，街上基本看不到多少行人，或许正是因为这样的现实情况才养成了柱间如今如此野蛮的开车技术，一脚油门下去坐在副驾的扉间下意识就抓紧了门上的把手，太野了，在日本敢这么开车一天能出十次车祸。</p><p>等到柱间终于开进了一个院子里并对扉间说到家了的时候，扉间才敢把手撒开。<br/>欧洲小镇的格调跟家乡完全不同，因为人口原因并不存在寸土寸金的情况，街道两旁都是石子和沙砾铺成的人行道，上面由绿化带分割出了不同区域块，每一块中间都坐落着一栋漂亮的别墅。</p><p>好家伙，扉间在这个高达三层的别墅前愣了几秒，直呼好家伙，千手柱间出息了，住得起别墅了。</p><p>似乎是看透了弟弟正在想什么不切实际的东西，柱间咳嗽了几声，略微尴尬地解释道他并不拥有整栋别墅，这房子原本的构造就是给四户人家平分的，他只占有其中的四分之一，约一百五十个平方。</p><p>扉间思考了一下，好家伙，他哥一个人住一百五十个平方。</p><p>柱间把车停进车库，出来的时候拿着另一把车钥匙，神色复杂地看着弟弟。<br/>“我还有一辆自己的车，平时用不到.....扉间你看你——”<br/>“别，我不开”扉间想了想这边淳朴人民淳朴的开车方式觉得自己还是不要上路找死了。<br/>“那我车就闲置了”<br/>“你平时为什么不开自己的”<br/>“我就喜欢公车私用”<br/>“.......”</p><p>行。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.<br/>两人进屋之前刚好遇到出门倒垃圾的邻居，身材火辣的红头发女人看见他们时还明显惊讶了一下，女人翠绿色的眼睛在他们两人之间徘徊了一瞬，然后一连串带着斯拉夫语系特有的饶舌音调侃就跳了出来，她目光暧昧看着柱间，还用下巴点了点站在一旁不知所措的扉间。</p><p>扉间没听懂女人说了什么，但他认得出这种眼神，大哥在一旁嫌弃地对她摆摆手，一边拉着扉间的行李回去开门一边解释着什么，注意力并没有完全集中的扉间只隐约捕捉到了“兄弟”这样简单的单词，他礼貌地对女人点了点头，也跟着大哥回了家。别人会有这样的误会并不奇怪，他们兄弟虽然除了眼睛剩下脸上哪里都长得很像，但柱间的五官还是要更硬朗一些，加上晒黑的肤色，与活脱脱一个白化亚种的扉间站在一起看着确实让人联想不到亲兄弟上面去。<br/>“别介意，她就这样，每次见我带人回来都想八卦一下”柱间抱歉地笑了笑，把箱子拿上了二楼，二楼一共就两个卧室挨在一起，一个主卧一个客房，主卧边上是浴室，客房边上是衣帽间，扉间的行李被暂时安置在了衣帽间，柱间拉开门，有些忐忑扉间会不会不喜欢他做的布置。“大哥经常带人回来？”结果扉间的注意力根本不在房间的布置如何上，刚刚那个浑身散发着俄式风情的女人实在太漂亮了，于他而言就是很有危机感。<br/>“啊....？.....啊....”柱间又开始结巴，他倒是会搅混水，每次遇到自己不想回答的问题就会装傻打哈哈，只不过扉间已经不吃这一套了，至少此时此刻不吃，所以他的目光毫不退缩迎上心虚的大哥。<br/>“有....有经常叫朋友一起来通宵打游戏！对不起我反思！但是扉间你一定不要告诉爸妈这个！”<br/>“.......？”<br/>该说果然不愧是千手柱间吗？扉间的眉毛快要挑到发际线里，大哥有时候简直蠢得恰到好处让人根本分辨不出他究竟是不是在演。第一反应是不要告诉爸妈，千手柱间你以为你今年多大？<br/>万万没想到以为的大哥经常带人回来和他以为的带人回来根本不是一个概念，扉间忍住了自己翻白眼的冲动，他留下柱间一个人在原地愧疚反思，转身去找自己的行李箱，在十几个小时的航班后他实在太需要洗个澡放松了。<br/>柱间看见他拿着衣服过来也了然，让路放弟弟去浴室洗澡。</p><p>原本以为大哥一个人生活不管怎么样多少会有点邋遢，毕竟他的工作也并不轻松，结果出人意料浴室里收拾的整整齐齐，毛巾和浴巾都准备了一沓码好放在架子上，边上就是脏衣篓，用完直接丢进去，这种高效的生活方式扉间怎么也不信这是他哥一个人想出来的。目前扉间还没有看到第二个人生活的痕迹，但只要想到这里很可能有大哥和另一个人的回忆就忍不住感到嫉妒。</p><p>“扉间”柱间敲了敲门，还算识相没有直接开门进来，不过扉间倒是希望他直接进来。<br/>“怎么了？”他走过去打开门，刚刚一直在发呆，不过柱间也没对他的进度发表任何看法。<br/>“穿这个，这边晚上冷”说着一件长袖衬衫和长裤被塞到了扉间手里，汉堡的白天和晚上可以是两种季节。</p><p>扉间看着手里刚被塞过来属于大哥的衣服突然有点心跳加快，大哥肯定没想那么多，但是他很难不想，点头道谢后他把自己拿过来的衣服递给了兄长重新关上了门，关上门后的第一秒，他把脸埋进了兄长的衬衫里深深吸了一口。</p><p>太完蛋了千手扉间，他对自己说，你简直像个无可救药的痴汉。</p><p>再出来时大哥已经不见了影子，扉间擦着还在滴水的头发，因为一直是短发所以他并没有吹头发的习惯，他把毛巾盖在头上，走下楼在客厅茶几上看到了大哥留下的字条，似乎是许久没有写过日语的原因，大哥的字写得还不如小时候，扉间看了一眼，大致内容是大哥其实是请了半天假来接他的所以下午还是要去上班，给扉间点了外卖叫他吃完回去好好睡一觉。</p><p>扉间把纸条折好收了起来，其实柱间完全可以给他发个消息，但他们还是更习惯用留下字条的方式提醒对方事情，千手柱间不会这么细心，扉间相信他的大哥骨子里就不是能注意到这些细枝末节东西的人，所以肯定是在别人跟前养出的习惯。</p><p>是谁呢，好气哦。</p><p>外卖姗姗来迟，扉间在沙发上几乎睡着的时候终于了门口的门铃声，一开门就面对着有一个半他那么大，但面容还算和蔼的土耳其男人，把手里印着疑似是某中餐馆字样的纸盒递给他，又用同样带着口音的德语说用餐愉快。<br/>为什么所有人都默认凡是在德国的人都会德语呢？</p><p>饭吃到一半的时候他就累的睁不开眼睛了，时差反应犹如洪水猛兽，脑子昏昏沉沉最终还是没有把饭吃完就回屋躺下了，他还没有好好看过大哥家的布局，也不知道大哥有没有那种秘密的私人场所，私人场所指的是会对扉间说“这个房间不可以进去”的那一种。虽然说这么大个人有也很正常，但扉间还是觉得如果他真的被禁止进入什么地方的话应该会感到非常失落。</p><p>但是太累，还没品出什么失落的味道就已经睡着了。</p><p>睡醒已经是晚上九点多，整整一下午的睡眠并没有让他好过多少，跨越时区带来的疲累感是无解的，扉间伸了个懒腰，楼梯口隐约露出了点楼下的灯光，但并没有什么声音。</p><p>大哥应该早都回来了吧。</p><p>他打着哈欠下楼，果然柱间已经回家了，正窝在沙发上玩手机，扉间站在楼梯拐角处看着他，平时大哥在家的时候喜欢把头发盘起来？还是因为之前做了饭头发太长不方便所以扎起来了？开放式厨房里炉子上温着的汤应该是柱间自己做的，以前这个人泡个方便面都有一定的翻车概率，现在居然会自己做这么复杂的东西了？看样子是真的吃了不少苦。</p><p>“大哥”<br/>他轻轻叫着，结果柱间似乎打游戏太入迷了并没有听到，于是他走了下去，一直站到兄长面前才引起人的注意。<br/>“我还以为你能一觉睡到明天早上”柱间把蓝牙耳机取了下来，难怪刚刚跟个聋子一样。<br/>“醒了也好，稍微吃点东西，我看你中午都没怎么吃饭”体贴的大哥立马放下手机，起身从灶台上面的柜子里取了碗，扉间一动不动盯着他露出的那一小截腰线看。</p><p>汤是扉间以前没有见过的，闻着不算油腻，但看里面漂起来的香肠和土豆块大概可以猜出这应该是某种德国传统的做法，至于为什么兄长看起来好像点亮了不少生活技能，大概是因为德国饮食真的简单，他想多了。</p><p>一整天没怎么吃饭扉间也根本不想挑剔，大哥做的分量一个人刚刚好让他也不会剩下什么，用过的餐具还没来得及问怎么处理就又被柱间接手过去，拉开橱柜内置的洗碗机放了进去。</p><p>这也太方便了，扉间眨眨眼。<br/>这么看他哥过的还是挺滋润的。</p><p>收拾完之后扉间又开始头疼，也不知道是不是所有人的时差反应都那么剧烈，好像根本没有缓解的办法，睡了还是困，休息过后依然累，但是他又不想立刻又躺回床上。</p><p>“很难受吗”注意到扉间一直紧皱着的眉头，柱间还是有点担心弟弟的时差反应未免太严重，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的额头，别的都好说，就怕发烧。<br/>“还好”扉间也没躲，由着大哥把他带到沙发上坐下，他不知道大哥这个下意识摸人脑壳的反应是怎么来的，希望不是他自己倒时差的时候发烧了。<br/>“大哥...”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“你一个人刚来的时候很辛苦吧？”扉间真正想问的是是否有人照顾，但转念一想大哥大概也是不愿意谈及这方面又不敢问了。<br/>“没有，扉间为什么会这么想”<br/>果然柱间就是个报喜不报忧的人，扉间不说话了，跟着一起坐在沙发上，百无聊赖看大哥打游戏，手机蓝光晃眼的厉害，没几分钟头就开始疼，他用力挤了挤眼睛，倚在沙发靠背上揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p>眼前的手机屏幕忽然暗了下去，接着一只手绕过了他的后背，不容拒绝地把他的头按在了一边结实的肩膀上。柱间没有看他，但是感觉到了他明显不佳的状态。</p><p>“睡不着就闭上眼睛休息一会”<br/>“大哥，你游戏打了一半”<br/>“那还真是对不起我的队友”</p><p>千手柱间说的毫无心理负担，用一种淡然的，令人恼火的态度表明“你永远也不知道打游戏的时候你的队友都在干什么”</p><p>似乎是能感觉到扉间紧绷的身体始终无法放松，柱间叹了口气放下手机，让弟弟躺平在自己腿上轻轻按摩着他的太阳穴，有些人的时差反应非常严重，拖得长一点可以难受一个星期，很显然扉间就属于此列。他之前说自己不辛苦也并不是纯粹乱编，他属于完全没有时差反应的那一类，到达的第一天他跟自己的临时舍友们打得火热，草草收拾一通就相约开趴，一方面是为了冲淡身在异国他乡的孤独感，一方面是赌气般的，想证明给父亲看他不管在哪里都可以过得很好。</p><p>尽管直到那一个礼拜结束父亲都没有联系过他。</p><p>扉间享受着大哥的手缓慢梳理过他的头发，在他的眼眶和太阳穴附近轻轻按着，大哥的动作很熟练，一看就没少干过，越是如此扉间就越好奇到底是谁曾经在他们都缺席的情况下得到了来自大哥的无限温柔。</p><p>有句歌词怎么唱的来着？<br/>Es kocht die Eifersucht.<br/>嫉妒正在酝酿。</p><p>再后来他睡着了，理所当然地在兄长的照顾下睡着了，枕在他的腿上，牛仔裤柔顺剂的味道和柱间的体温一起传递过来，美好的不像现实。醒来时他躺在自己的床上，如果不是照进窗户的自然光表明现在已经是第二天早上，扉间就真的以为晚上那段可称温馨的相处是一段梦境了。</p><p>或许是因为得到了充足的休息，今天的不适感已经淡去许多，扉间起身下床打开窗户，刺眼的阳光直射进来，在地板上照出了暖洋洋的一片，楼下大哥的车已经不在车库，看样子他已经去上班了。比起忙碌的兄长，还有一个半月才开学的扉间就显得过于无所事事，他晃悠着转去浴室洗漱，冷水拍在脸上唤醒了还在梦境与现实之间周旋的神经，一清醒脑子就开始忍不住瞎转。</p><p>扉间走下楼梯，楼梯口正对着沙发，昨天晚上他们握窝在一起的地方，扉间盯着那一块沉思良久，然后缓缓捂住了脸。</p><p>他真的很想知道大哥是怎么把从客厅弄到床上去的。<br/>为什么昨晚他睡那么死什么都没感觉到。</p><p>冰箱里的食材完全没有动过，连包装袋都没打开，扉间在厨房翻了个遍，发现除了咖啡豆是真的有一直在使用并补给之外，他哥应该是不怎么进厨房的，幸好，大哥没有在他不知道的时候成长为一个上得厅堂下得厨房生活技能点满还会飙车的全能男神。</p><p>冰箱门上用吸铁石贴满了各种照片和字条，他一张一张看过去，最上方中间贴着千手家的全家福，当时还是个毛头小子的柱间抱着刚刚出生不久的板件笑的傻乎乎，扉间和瓦间一左一右站在大哥两侧，身后是他们的父母，这张照片已经很旧了，它有些褪色，混在这一冰箱门的东西中格格不入，但果然千手柱间最在乎的还是家人。<br/>剩下的大多是柱间在德国的照片，从刚到德国的学生时期一路翻看到工作后的照片，大哥的样貌越来越沉稳，脸上的笑容也越来越少，就算是千手柱间也不能在工作与生活的双重考验之下还迸发出无限的热情。<br/>扉间笑了笑，随便切了点面包当做早饭，他正式跨越了不知道该怎么面对大哥这个问题，抓过手机在许久未点开的大哥的聊天对话框里询问他几点能下班，柱间秒回下午五点，附加：不敢造次，老板在背后。<br/>这次扉间笑出了声，知道老板在背后还敢玩手机摸鱼，他告诉大哥以后的晚饭都由他来承包，得到的只有几个感叹号以及一串意义不明的字符作为回应。</p><p>都说了老板在背后就不要摸鱼了。</p><p>他放下手机专心吃饭，德国特有的黑麦面包配上黄油意外好吃，就是说不上来的硬，硬的硌牙。太阳照进了客厅的一排落地窗里，在彻底闲下来的日子里更让人犯懒，扉间翻出了自己从家带过来的书，窝在沙发上晒太阳，暖洋洋的，他忍不住像大猫一样伸展了一下睡太久的身体，喉咙里发出了细小的咕噜声。身体还没有适应全新的生活，思维却已经不受控制地飘了老远，扉间也很意外自己对背井离乡这件事的接受度比预想的还好，或许潜意识里他其实也在渴望这样的生活，自由自在不用背负着父母期望，不用充当一个能够让父亲放心地把原本寄托在长子身上的期望转架在他身上的好孩子。</p><p>中午的时候他们火辣的女邻居按响了门铃，扉间去应门时她端着刚烤的千层面站在外面，见到他就露出一个大方的笑脸，把手里的东西往扉间怀里一塞，任务完成般地拍了拍手。</p><p>这是干什么？<br/>扉间本来想问，但他想了想之前女人绕着舌头的口音又不知从何问起，谁知道他们互相听不听得懂呢。<br/>“这是你哥哥要的”她放慢了语速，双手环抱在胸前，一点轻微的烟嗓添了不少韵味。<br/>“他说留给他弟弟”似乎是注意到面前的男人依然满脸搞不懂情况，下意识把扉间归为不善言辞的那一类中的女人再度体贴解释，她的语调有一点玩味，仿佛带上了调笑意味来回打量这个初次见面的，千手柱间的弟弟。</p><p>“谢谢”扉间点头回应道，礼貌侧身询问女邻居是否愿意来喝杯咖啡，有些拘谨的样子逗乐了红头发的女人，她爽朗地笑着，一边摆手表示自己不去，一边又恢复了之前烫嘴般的语速一个劲夸柱间的弟弟真是意外的可爱。</p><p>“等千手柱间什么时候想通了再叫他来约我”</p><p>想通，什么想通?</p><p>女人已经离开，扉间只能看着她跟着步伐一跳一跳的大波浪发愣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morgenstern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgenstern </p><p>五点半时千手柱间准时回家，原本他是有些担心弟弟的身体状况和适应能力的，他最近格外的忙，把初来乍到的扉间一个人放在家里，连家都没有好好介绍过，更别提周围环境和那个一言难尽的交通了。</p><p>结果回家时他才意识到扉间完全不需要担心。</p><p>柱间回来时刚好看见弟弟把最后一个盘子端上餐桌，他闻着香味进门，许久没吃过的家乡菜的味道硬是勾起了一点思乡情怀，他把公文包随手丢出去，将近三公斤重的，还装着手提电脑的公文包在客厅滑过一个完美的抛物线后，落在了沙发边缘，然后不堪重负掉了下去，在地毯上砸出一声闷响。</p><p>“我回来了——唔啊好久没有机会说这句话了怎么还怪害羞的！”<br/>完全没看出一点害羞样子的千手柱间仿佛没有看到那个极其不和谐丢在地毯上的公文包，自顾自走进厨房洗了手，一转身就跟弟弟写满了不赞同的视线对上。</p><p>“怎...怎么了？”他艰难吞咽了一口，弟弟的视线毫不退让，双手环抱在胸前的姿势更是让他一秒重回职场直面上司，非常紧张。<br/>“捡起来”扉间眯着眼睛命令道，他早该想到，以他从小对大哥的了解，他早该想到柱间骨子里是有那种懒散本性的，本人还美其名曰不拘小节。<br/>“....啊？”柱间显然还没明白这个捡起来指的是什么，他迷茫地顺着弟弟的视线看过去，终于在恍惚了几秒后注意到了那个本应在沙发上却实际在地板上的包。</p><p>然后极其麻利的冲过去把它捡起来，走了两步，放在门口的置物架上。</p><p>“可以了吗？”手足无措，千手柱间无法解释这种莫名其妙出现的似乎是名为害怕的感觉从何而起，但他意识到只要弟弟眯起那双漂亮的红眼睛，外加摆出一个严肃的姿势面对他时，他就不能不怂。</p><p>没什么，他想着。<br/>大丈夫能屈能伸。</p><p>扉间的手艺意料之内的很好，像是完美学来了母亲的手法一样，吃起来就是家的味道，煮的恰到好处的米饭颗粒分明，光配汤柱间就能吃两碗，平时他是鲜少有时间好好做饭的，因为新加入的合作方同样跟他们有时差的原因，柱间已经混乱着时间上班好一阵子了，扉间是在他好不容易最近重回正轨之后才来的，早来一个礼拜柱间可能都没时间管他。</p><p>一边那个装着一半千层面的食盒被扉间往前推了推，中午的时候他把这当了午饭，漂亮女邻居的手艺确实不错，但奈何扉间并不很喜欢纯粹由芝士和肉堆砌出的热量炸弹，他觉得太腻，本身也不舒服没什么胃口。</p><p>但是明显他哥喜欢。</p><p>柱间眼睛发亮地把最后那块千层面插进碗里，浓郁的芝士浇在米饭上，瞬间米本身的清甜味就被掩盖不见了，扉间抽了抽眼角看不明白这是什么吃法，他哥在吃这回事情上也未免过于不讲究。</p><p>“Lasagne，永远的神。我的邻居，永远的神。”然后这人还真情实感地赞叹。</p><p>“对了，说到邻居”突然想起了什么的扉间突然开口，打断了兄长一个人的自我陶醉，<br/>“你平时会拜托邻居做饭吗？”</p><p>“不会”柱间否定的干脆利落，“只是大哥实在是担心你会一个人饿死在家啊——”<br/>“她还说让你想通了之后去找她，是什么意思？”</p><p>完全忽视柱间百分之二百掺水的愚蠢过激言论，扉间决定有话直说，他们家确实没有开诚布公的基因，不管是怎么样的组合，在场的总要有一个别扭的，千手柱间这家伙看起来坦诚的很，实际上别扭起来也是心思九曲十八弯，最后这些弯弯绕绕汇聚成一个犟字印在脑门上，诠释了它的全部意义。</p><p>“啊她又来了”柱间大声叹气，就差以头撞桌，“这个女人啊坏得很，就喜欢欺负比她小的，她觉得有意思的男人啊”</p><p>“相当恶趣味，大哥刚来的时候还一直被她调戏着问要不要做她男朋友，吓得我心惊胆战好几天才发现她其实连孩子都有了。扉间你就——”他看了看自己的弟弟，对人美心肠好但某些方面实在坏的可以的邻居感到无可奈何，“就....自求多福吧！”</p><p>表情悲痛，谁看了不直呼好惨，看样子刚来时一定被漂亮大姐姐调戏的团团转。<br/>然而扉间想告诉他那个坏的可以的大姐姐对他还挺好的。<br/>但看着大哥这一副被唤醒了伤心综合症的消沉样子，算了，不说了。</p><p>扒拉完最后一口饭，吃人嘴短的柱间自觉承担起收拾厨房的任务，扉间被他早早撵到一边沙发上歇着。无所事事的扉间就只能从背后欣赏他哥收拾厨房略微手忙脚乱的英姿，不太参与厨房相关事务这一点可以盖棺定论，那么这么多年到底是谁在养着柱间这个问题就变得愈发醒目，他不信他哥能一辈子靠外卖过活，哥哥是个有情怀的人，外卖于他而言是没有灵魂的。</p><p>“大哥”<br/>“嗯？”</p><p>柱间还在跟洗碗机作斗争，从昨晚放到现在的餐具堪堪塞满了半个洗碗柜，他扔了个洗涤块进去，然后大功告成一把拍上柜门，按下四十分钟快洗，扭头坐回了扉间身边。</p><p>柱间一坐下来扉间就下意识想靠过去，但他劝住了自己，昨天毕竟是情况特殊，平时没事的时候谁家兄弟两个会这样腻在一起，更别提这个诡异的房屋结构，面向街道的那一侧没有墙，一排透明的落地窗取代了墙，要是没有个遮光帘简直是给马路对面直播每天发生在客厅里的所有事。</p><p>“你晚上有事吗？”</p><p>柱间看了一眼弟弟，然后想了想他刚刚做了一半的合同，<br/>“没有，怎么了” </p><p>“能陪我出去走走吗？”在家窝了两天，字面意义上的没有出门，扉间实在是待的无聊。这甚至算不上什么请求，柱间好笑般地说他怎么这还需要正式地问一下，想都没想就应下来了。</p><p>事实证明文化差异同样是个奇妙的东西，晚上的街道同样没几个行人，偶尔有几个骑着单车的青年路过，柱间不得不把弟弟往本身就不宽的路内侧拽了拽，等扉间再待一阵子就会明白，比起汽车，这里的人骑自行车的才是最野的。</p><p>天气已经有了点入秋的意思，晚上出来还有一点凉意，兄弟两人有一搭没一搭聊着，踩在沙砾铺成的小路上散布，扉间有印象这是当时大哥接他回来的那条路，但当时柱间开的太快，什么都没看明白就到家了。</p><p>“很意外晚饭后外面居然看不到人吧？”柱间看着弟弟，嘴角有藏不住的笑意，他在扉间来之前同样做了不少心理建设，早在很久之前他就觉得自己的弟弟或多或少有些刻意疏远自己，这么多年他一直不知道原因，尽管他也做了不少补救工作，但扉间对他的态度似乎一直都是那个样子，所以这次他本以为弟弟是带着不情愿来的，毕竟要跟他不怎么合拍的大哥生活在一起，结果扉间的表现完全出乎他的预料，比他预想的结果好的太多。</p><p>“是啊，本来以为晚饭后大家多少会出来散散步的”扉间回答道，不自觉地靠近大哥贴近了点。</p><p>“开始我也觉得很奇怪，后来发现比起在外面散步大多数人似乎更喜欢跟家人待在一起”柱间拦了一下弟弟的肩膀把他转了个方向，两人走上了一条小路，“夜跑的时候基本遇不到什么人，回家也是空荡荡的，偶尔也会觉得很孤单”</p><p>这是柱间唯一一次说起自己的心情，扉间下意识看过去，不怎么明亮的路灯没能让他看清大哥的表情有什么破绽，或许柱间本身也没有什么表情。</p><p>“这条下路走下去有个超市，”柱间指着不远处连霓虹灯牌都没有的Penny超市，然后又扳着弟弟的肩膀把他转了一点，“马路对面是购物中心，后天我们要来这里买东西，你想想有没有什么需要的”</p><p>柱间对肢体接触表现的实在是太自然了，宽大的手掌落在扉间肩膀上仿佛都是烫的，跟他接触的感觉实在太好，扉间巴不得哥哥的手再放久一点。</p><p>“为什么是后天”<br/>“因为明天上班”<br/>“明天周六”扉间皱起了眉毛，“你上班上傻了吗？”</p><p>不提这个还好，一提上班柱间肉眼可见的消沉下去了，<br/>“是啊我被班上傻了还真是对不起啊.......”还一副完全不在乎自己在说什么虎狼之词的样子看着天，扉间在一旁咽了咽口水，话不能乱说啊大哥.....</p><p>“诶等等，今天周五了？！”<br/>“你是个傻的吧”</p><p>他们的散步并没有持续太长时间，刚刚走到小路尽头看到了那所谓的购物中心到底长什么样子之后就被扉间叫停了，他还是累。</p><p>回到家后柱间就把弟弟推到楼上催他早点休息了，他不是看不出来扉间的状态还是不对劲，但既不想扉间累到也不想让他无聊这个要求着实强人所难，柱间只能顺着他的意思来。<br/>浴室隐约传来了水声，客厅里又剩下了柱间一个人，他突然不知道在弟弟洗澡的时间自己应该干什么，以往一个人时他从来不在晚上还坐在客厅，总觉得空荡荡的，后来这种情况到是得到了改善，他确实有过一段很长很稳定的关系，但他们最终没能走的下去，于是享受过陪伴再回到一个人的时光就显得格外寂寞。</p><p>好在现在扉间来了，虽然态度上柱间难免小心翼翼，但总归不再是一个人面对空荡荡的家。</p><p>洗碗机工作完成的指示灯一闪一闪，柱间在沙发上瘫了一会，起身去把洗好的，还有点烫手的餐具一件一件收回柜子里，扉间在这时候又走下了楼梯，他身上穿的还是兄长的衣服，真要说采购他需要买什么，首当其冲的就是衣服，头发湿哒哒的还有点滴水，一走下来柱间看见他就直摇头。</p><p>“干嘛不把头发吹干”柱间叹着气走过去，看样子还很有想法想给弟弟再擦一擦，但扉间灵活地从他的胳膊底下钻了过去。</p><p>真男人从不吹头发，扉间挑衅般看着大哥的一头长发，仿佛在说“你当我是你啊？”</p><p>“我只是来拿书”他一边回答着取走了中午看了一半就撂在这里的书，随意搭在头上的毛巾掉了下来又被他随意地搭回去，短炸头发浸头了水软趴趴贴在脸上，气势上直接弱了一截。</p><p>“以前没发现，扉间你还怪好看的”<br/>“谢谢大哥，你也好看”扉间随口敷衍。<br/>“我说真的，你跟妈妈很像，妈妈的美貌值全遗传给你了吧”</p><p>眼前突然放大的脸让扉间吓了一跳，大哥的暧昧不清的视线终于让扉间明白这个人不是在开玩笑，他说真的。</p><p>“你傻吗！”扉间立马血冲上头，红着脸往后错开，刚刚他们离的太近了，鼻尖几乎都要挨到一起，扉间害怕这种距离，就好像大哥能从他那躲闪的目光中窥得他隐藏至今从未表露的感情一样。他不敢把自己的情愫坦白在兄长面前，这个人是他的启明星（Morgenstern），是他的世界里最亮的那一颗。</p><p>“为什么又骂我？？？”<br/>“你自己反省一下吧，我去睡觉了！”</p><p>说完真的头也不回的走了，而柱间直到洗完澡躺在床上的一个小时之后也没想明白扉间在生哪门子气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4. Liebespaar<br/>周六早上九点他们还是准时起来去商场了，千手柱间的购物习惯完美契合了德国本土风情——要么不买东西，要买就买一车。<br/>所以收拾完出门看见大哥打算浮夸地开着车装东西时扉间差点原地反悔。<br/>漂亮女邻居穿着背心热裤在花园里浇花，扉间看着她，她也看着扉间，视线的接触长达一分钟，最后为了男人的尊严扉间放下了手中的长袖夹克，羊毛衫足以，尽管他还是输了。</p><p>进了商场扉间更加确定这就是个错误，柱间买东西完全没有规划，他连购物单都没有好好列过，全凭着记忆想想家里缺什么东西，买不买得到完全随缘，最后是他看不下去了掏出手机现场写购物单，然后柱间就像个没事人一样推着购物车跟在身后，无所事事，偶尔眼睛发亮往购物车里扔一吨零食。</p><p>等结账的时候扉间才知道哥哥为什么要开车来，他们装满了两个购物车，并且接下来一个月柱间都不打算再来商场了。</p><p>“其实我不喜欢购物”柱间噘着嘴把落在脸前的头发吹开，打开车子后备箱把东西一股脑塞进去，“一个人买东西好无聊啊，排队也很无聊，但是跟扉间一起就还好”</p><p>“大哥这么多年一直都是一个人吗？”扉间自觉坐进副驾驶，把装东西这项工作完全交给大哥，并决定如果因为大哥杂乱无章的摆放导致后备箱塞不下他也绝对不要下车帮忙。<br/>后来确实没塞下，柱间把剩下的东西又胡乱丢进了后排。</p><p>神啊，救救这个男人吧。</p><p>“不算是，但我好像并不擅长建立亲密关系。”<br/>“你?你不是我们家的社交达人吗？”<br/>“又拿哥哥寻开心”<br/>“她叫什么名字”</p><p>该来的话题躲不掉，扉间虽然并不想知道大哥以前的情史，但架不住他实在是太想了解柱间的全部了。</p><p>“水户”</p><p>过了好久柱间吐出个名字，典型的东方名字说不上来在不在扉间的意料之内，短短几天的观察他发现了大哥是真的很受欢迎，个高长相好身材好性格好，麦色的皮肤和柔顺的黑头发简直是在当地人的审美癖好上蹦迪，但是大哥却过得意外的寡。</p><p>“大哥是这么害羞的性子吗，支支吾吾半天说不出来一句话”</p><p>“主要是我也说不清我们到底什么感觉，”柱间把车停进车位，强迫症一样来来回回倒了好几次，“感觉只是因为一个人太寂寞了才两个人在一起，聊以慰藉。”</p><p>“大哥为什么从来不……”不说起这些事。<br/>扉间是打算这样问的，但是转念一想大哥根本就没人可说，跟父亲不可能，跟母亲——他不会让母亲担心，而自己几乎不怎么联系他。</p><p>“——现在还无聊吗?”于是他中途变了说辞<br/>“现在?上班那么忙哪给我无聊的机会啊。”</p><p>这个木头脑袋。<br/>扉间气的把车门狠狠摔上。</p><p>“我是问你我来陪你了还无聊吗，你是不是真的傻啊!”<br/>“痛痛痛别揪耳朵我错了”</p><p>打闹声太吵引起了周围人的侧目，大多数人只是淡淡看了他们两个一眼就继续走自己的路，个别路人眼神暧昧，离得最近的拄拐老爷爷用一副年轻真好的和善笑脸冲着他们。</p><p>扉间感到了一丝不自在，撒开了他哥被揪的通红的耳朵。</p><p>“为什么要那样看我们”<br/>“可能以为你是我男朋友吧”柱间说的一脸理所当然，开放的欧洲街头但凡两个人挨得近点都得被归为冒着粉红泡泡的“Liebespaar”小情侣队伍里去。<br/>男朋友这个词像是过电一样把扉间从头炸到脚，一丝隐秘的罪恶快感从心底蔓延开，忍不住幻想如果真的以男朋友的身份站在柱间身边会是什么心态。</p><p>奈何他哥直的像根钢筋。<br/>奈何就算他哥弯成一盘蚊香他也只是弟弟，柱间的眼神永远落不到他身上。</p><p>他们在外面解决了午饭，说是午饭其实已经到下午了，柱间似乎是因为前几天没有给弟弟介绍过什么心怀愧疚，今天铁了心要带他把能去的地方都去一遍，再转回来时已经是晚上八点了。</p><p>“周末的晚上也没有多少人吗？”<br/>“市中心或者酒吧附近很多，平常街道上就算了吧，有也是醉汉。”<br/>“跟我想象的完全不一样啊”</p><p>柱间看着弟弟望向街道出神的样子没忍住伸手揉了揉那头翘起来的白发，他的弟弟实在是太可爱了。</p><p>因为午饭吃的太晚，回家后他们谁都没有欲望进厨房，扉间帮哥哥把所有东西搬进家里码好，然后两人就无所事事地又窝在沙发上，一个打游戏一个看电视，面前放着两包开封的薯片，柱间游戏打的太入迷一通乱抓，最后成功惹恼了弟弟一把抢过手机摁灭了屏幕。</p><p>“你永远也不知道打游戏的时候队友都在干什么。”面对大哥小狗一样泪汪汪的眼神扉间摆出了铁石心肠油盐不进的态度把大哥说过的话又给他还回去了。</p><p>不管是男人还是女人，游戏打一半突然被抢走手机都是件大事，可能会引发巨大的家庭矛盾，甚至可能导致更糟糕的后果。</p><p>但是好像柱间并不在意。</p><p>——后来扉间看见他哥跟狐朋狗友打游戏的时候仅仅是因为被分散注意力就把人家摁地上打的时候就不这么想了。</p><p>好一个扮猪吃老虎。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>在扉间正式入住哥哥家的两个后，气温像不带绳蹦极一样断崖式下降没有一点回旋余地。<br/>汉堡要入冬了，这个几乎在德国最北部紧挨着荷兰的城市在雨下的越来越多越来越肆无忌惮的日子里正式入冬。<br/>早上起床变得格外困难，对天发誓扉间身上绝对没有一点名为懒惰的成分在拖后腿，但冬天要在大清早离开温暖的被窝去上课还是件非常艰难的事情。<br/>天亮的越来越晚，进入冬令时后更是有了天天少睡一小时的错觉，以前他是家里第一个起来的，不光能顺带做个早饭然后把大哥叫醒还能保持零迟到记录去学校，现在已经反过来要哥哥叫了。</p><p>而皮糙肉厚早都习惯了这种丧心病狂的气候条件的柱间并不理解扉间到底在哆嗦什么，就好像他没有经历过刚来的时候天天被毫无预兆落下来的雨给淋成狗一样。</p><p>好的一点是柱间之前手头上的大项目全部交完成功晋升，再也不需要一天到晚耗在办公室里忙一些鸡零狗碎的工作，突然多出了大把时间对已经习惯社畜生活的柱间而言竟还有些无所适从。</p><p>所以他就可以跟着扉间去学校里瞎转悠了，他们读的是同一所大学，柱间熟门熟路没事就去街口蹲弟弟放学接他回家——他根本没考虑过让弟弟住校，且不说宿舍有多难申请，好不容易得来的跟扉间缓和关系的机会哪有那么容易拱手让给学校。</p><p>再说了他的滤镜有二十米厚，任何一个对他而言看起来像个坏小子的同学都不应该出现在扉间周围二十米内，更别提万一运气不好成了舍友。<br/>想着想着徒然生出一股老父亲愁孩子的惆怅。</p><p>“大哥你现在是不用工作了吗？”<br/>对于大哥有事没事就来学校找自己这点扉间虽然嘴上一直抱怨着，但是每次看见柱间都是藏不住的开心。<br/>“哪有的事，只不过现在确实轻松了好多”<br/>然后柱间就会笑着搭上他的肩膀，两人再一起回家。</p><p>扉间脑子过于好用，选起课来毫不手软，根本不担心排课进度太赶自己会把学业拖很久，毕竟学校边上就是幼儿园，孩子跟爸妈一起来上学的情况也屡见不鲜，原本想在弟弟学业遇到问题时拿出大哥风范慷慨相助的柱间现在只敢安静如鸡地对扉间提出的所有学术概念以小狗点头状连连称赞，不光不需要他解决，还顺道把柱间当年自己没想明白的一起解决了。</p><p>所以柱间完全没有可以操心的余地。<br/>唯一要说的大概就是经常见到扉间都是独来独往一副没有朋友的样子让当大哥的很着急，而每每问起扉间也是看傻子一样看着他并表示他又不是来这里交朋友的，堵的柱间没话说。</p><p>“那……交女朋友了吗？”</p><p>他们兄弟还保留着之前晚上没事干就会一起窝在沙发上开着电视玩手机的习惯，似乎是考虑了很久这个问题，柱间问出来的时候还有点小心翼翼。</p><p>“没有，为什么突然想到问这个”<br/>扉间头也不抬，一听见这种话题就觉得无端烦躁，但哥哥问这种问题在正常不过，而恰好就是这种正常才是他一直没有安全感的源头所在，他们会分别有自己的小家庭，然后逐渐成熟疏远，以后再也没机会像现在这样无所事事的腻在一起，这才是正常，才是他们会有的未来。</p><p>“总觉得你一个人很孤独啊”<br/>“不是有你吗？”<br/>“诶？我不一样的吧”<br/>“总之我没有，也不想找，大哥以后不要问这种问题了”然后干脆的把头一转假装突然看起电视。</p><p>为什么又生气了....<br/>柱间咽了咽口水，不知道又踩到弟弟的什么奇怪的生气点了，扉间有些让他摸不透的点只要提到就会炸，而柱间专业宠弟弟这么多年也摸不清楚这到底是为什么，基本扉间一表现出生气的样子他就第一个怂了。</p><p>“扉间能说说为什么这么抗拒吗”但是时间久了柱间还是隐隐觉得自己大概能猜到什么，只不过如果扉间不愿意谈他也不会逼他说。</p><p>“大哥我...不想说这些”<br/>“好，不说了”<br/>于是柱间又揉了揉弟弟的头发，看见扉间的表情完全没有缓和下来的意思就趴了过去，挂在弟弟身上，然后意料之中的被嫌弃好重，再顺势一拉把扉间带倒在自己怀里揉个痛快。</p><p>“诶呀这么严肃干什么？扉间你就是太早熟了完全可以多依靠一下大哥嘛！”<br/>“少来!大哥明明最靠不住了”</p><p>虽然话是这么说的但该搂哥的手是一点没松开。</p><p>那天之后他们谁都没再提过这个话题，扉间一如既往保持着自己的高效学习进度，在圣诞节之前定下了第一个研究方向，而柱间也顺利完成了自己的工作目标，在圣诞节之前定下了回国的机票。</p><p>“大哥不是一直说不想家的吗？”扉间看着口嫌体正直一边说自己才不想回家一边在前一个礼拜就疯狂收拾东西的大哥觉得好笑，他反倒是确实没有什么回家的欲望，可能是因为呆的时间还不够长思乡之情没有酝酿出来。</p><p>“我明明就没有表现的很想家!”柱间这么说着，在日历上把回家的那天用红笔画了个大圈。</p><p>你开心就好。</p><p>扉间摇摇头不想搭理这个傻子，他们打算回家十天，因为大哥难得有回家的机会而格外开心，但他自己却在担心那个可怕的时差反应会占走他们在家的一半时间。</p><p>但无论如何他们还是拎着给家里买的一堆东西出发了，临走前柱间含情脉脉地把钥匙交到漂亮邻居手里再三叮嘱她一定要记得给自己屋里那几盆花浇水，女邻居叼着燃了一半的烟头听他废话了几分钟之后彻底失去耐心，差点用烟烧了柱间的一头秀发。</p><p>“你说你招惹她干什么”扉间翻着白眼看他劫后余生的哥反复检查自己的宝贝头发是否安好。<br/>“这不是怕她忘了吗。”</p><p>回国时他们从赫尔辛基中转，在货真价实的人均社恐的北欧强国里是话不多颜色又浅的扉间显得十分本土化，办理转机手续时还一个劲被窗口的姐姐夸漂亮。</p><p>“哇扉间真是有魅力啊长得又好又吸引人连机场的工作人员都看上你了你看她们还在看你当大哥的看了真是的好–生-羡-慕-啊”<br/>“....阴阳怪气的”</p><p>扉间把随身行李往大哥身上一挂头也不回就走了，也不知道柱间在后面阴阳怪气什么，听起来还怪酸的。<br/>大哥是对自己的漂亮脸蛋很没有逼数吗？跟姐姐们打情骂俏的时候也没见这么有劲过，大哥果然是个傻子。</p><p>而又被当傻子的柱间莫名其妙酸的像是生吃柠檬，因为扉间一直不热衷于社交身边也没什么异性所以没感觉，突然就有漂亮姐姐搭话了怎么一下子搞得自己首先很不习惯，无法想象弟弟要是真有女朋友了他这个当哥的只能退居二线是什么感觉，柱间暗自松了口气幸好弟弟一心扑在学习上没有惹过花蝴蝶围着他飞，不然他要第一个疯了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.<br/>飞机在辗转了十四个小时后落地，两边并没有明显的季节差异，但下了飞机后一直久坐的后劲让他们腰腿酸麻，再冷都不想活动一下。<br/>“我感觉我才刚倒过一次时差，没过多久又来了”好不容易过了海关正在像等妈妈来接的幼儿园小朋友一样并排坐在大厅里的千手兄弟一边跟酸痛的肩膀作斗争一边眼巴巴地盼着妈妈快来孩子想家。</p><p>扉间干脆整个人靠在哥哥身上在妈妈来之前不愿意再动，一边身上也僵的要死但因为被弟弟靠着所以更不敢动的柱间更加煎熬。</p><p>说不想家都是假的，或许只有不想爸是真的。</p><p>来自妈妈的电话打破了兄弟俩的困境，前一秒还要死不活的柱间回光返照一样突然神清气爽整了整自己的大衣把墨迹往脸上一扣昂首阔步就拿着他俩的行李走了，扉间打着哈欠跟后面心想这人是怕哭出来才多此一举戴了墨镜的吗。</p><p>没必要，家里最小的弟弟都知道你会哭的，真没必要。</p><p>他想着，跟出来就看见他哥像个熊一样的挂在妈妈身上嗷嗷叫唤，多大的人了要被妈妈摸头说辛苦你了你做的很好才愿意撒开。</p><p>扉间眉毛快挑进进发际线里把他哥揪起来，那是咱妈不是我，架不住你这快一百五的体重。</p><p>于是没个正形的柱间才恋恋不舍地退开。</p><p>板间和瓦间从车里出来，看见他们像是导弹发射一样冲了过来，嘴里呜哩呜喇喊着大哥，然后利索的扑进柱间怀里，抱着大哥的脖子不撒手。</p><p>因为年龄小腿短而错失先机的板间被二哥一把捞起来抱进怀里，等柱间终于能从三弟的胳膊里解脱出来就被塞了过去。<br/>板间是家里最小的孩子，柱间上次见到他是还是个没长开的团子，现在团子长大了但总归还是软乎乎的小朋友，柱间干脆把头发一绑，让板间骑在脖子上跟他们走。</p><p>已经上中学的瓦间拉着二哥在后面叽叽喳喳的叙述他们不在的时候家里都发生了什么事，没有人对父亲不在场感到意外，没有人理解老父亲在他们出发之前所说“我不去是为了让柱间对我对他的看法心里有数”的良苦用心，而柱间并没有发现少了个人。</p><p>少一个人刚好，不然车里坐不下了。</p><p> </p><p>上车之前扉间自觉拉住了大哥跃跃欲试开车的手，并笑着对妈妈说这辈子都不要坐大哥开的车了，然后把人撵到后排去陪弟弟们。<br/>妈妈一边夸扉间越长越可靠说话比他们管用一边无视了大儿子从后排投来的狗狗眼跟二儿子上演一副母慈子孝的和谐画面。</p><p>板间用他的小手拍了拍柱间的头：“别气馁啊大哥，你反正也没赢过二哥。”</p><p>真是会安慰人呢他的宝贝弟弟。</p><p>回家路上下起了大雪，开出机场区域之后才发现原来老家早都下了雪，在外面街道上堆出厚厚一层，太久没有回家的柱间只觉得每次回来都大变样，街道和商区几乎都要认不出来，但是家附近却好像一直都没怎么变过始终是记忆里的样子。</p><p>“柱间，爸爸没有来是因为车里坐不下哦不是有别的——”<br/>“哦原来父亲没来!就说哪里怪怪的。”</p><p>行，解释根本多此一举。</p><p>回到家后还是要先跟父亲问好，柱间对于应付这种场面早已得心应手，他们之间也早没了当年那么激烈的矛盾，如今只是父亲一辈子掌权惯了突然管不住叛逆的儿子面子上下不来而已，只要柱间愿意服软他也乐得踩个台阶下。</p><p>回来没多会儿就被弟弟们缠着要去打雪仗，尽管妈妈并不赞同，她看出来扉间精神不好明显是强撑着还呆在这里，但架不住瓦间和板间的撒娇软磨硬泡，咬着牙也说自己没事然后披着外套就跟柱间一起出去了。</p><p>“诶呀? 离开家之后这兄弟俩的感情意外的变得很好嘛。”看着印象中一直关系不咸不淡的柱间和扉间突然亲近了这么多当妈的心里很难不松口气，佛间也满意，他以为是柱间终于有了能治他的人。</p><p>某种程度上来说爸爸以为的并没有错。</p><p>四个孩子在外面疯闹了一个下午，等被叫回来吃完饭时两个小的气喘吁吁满头大汗，两个大的仿佛身体被掏空一般嚷嚷着终于结束了然后立刻窜回家里。<br/>“都说了不要逞强”妈妈嫌弃地敲了敲两个大孩子的头。</p><p>晚饭后扉间早早就道了晚安回屋休息了，他没有大哥那么强悍的精神视时差如无物，只不过因为累过头了反倒有些睡不着。</p><p>家里的其他人也并没有熬夜的习惯，尤其是两个弟弟还要上学，不到十点半就安安静静的没有动静了。</p><p>唯一的声音来自于走廊的浴室。</p><p>扉间能听见大哥吹头发的声音，柱间的头发太长，又长又厚，视觉上是绝佳的享受，洗起来就是一场灾难，掉的到处都是不说，吹干要花比自己长三到四倍的时间，吹风机的声音并不算太响，但扉间就是觉得自己睡不着，被子里实在太冷，暖气的温度似乎一点都没办法传递到床上，他手脚冰凉缩成一团，似乎全身哪都没有多余的热度能把被窝捂热。<br/>过了一会浴室的声音停掉了，扉间猜大哥应该已经吹好了头发也打算睡觉，但门外的脚步声却反常的离自己的门口越来越近，直到门被拉开的声音像惊雷一样炸开，扉间才手忙脚乱地关掉台灯把被子盖到头顶装睡，太假了，大哥也不是真的傻。<br/>果然柱间根本不吃这一套径直走了过来，扉间背对着外面不敢睁开眼睛，只觉得被子里突然伸进来一只手抓住了自己冻的僵硬的脚，他吓了一跳，虽然不知道大哥在干什么，但是他像受了惊的猫一样连头发都快炸起来。<br/>“怎么冷成这样”一向皮糙肉厚不能用常理理解的千手柱间显然没想到扉间今天一直绷的紧巴巴的是因为他真的非常冷。<br/>“没事，过一会就好——啊？！”结果话还没说完就被他不能用常理理解的哥哥连人带被子一起捞起来往里面扔了扔，紧跟着身后的位置因为兄长的体重而下陷，他的被子又被扯走一半，然后整个人落入一个暖的几乎发烫的怀抱里——他甚至能闻到柱间身上的沐浴露味。</p><p>这太超过了，扉间看不见自己的样子，但是他知道自己一定红透了，红的就像煮熟的螃蟹，又惊又羞，像是泡进了沸水里一样咕嘟咕嘟被煮得冒泡，结果刚动了一下兄长带着鼻音的困倦嗓音就贴着他的耳朵响了起来，<br/>“乖，知道你不爱别人贴着，等你暖和起来我就回去”<br/>扉间简直要呻吟出声，他的大哥，生来一副美人胚，出浴只穿着条短裤，赤裸精悍的上半身紧紧挨着他，手臂环绕在他胸前，还困得迷迷糊糊半梦半醒地说话，实在是性感的太超过。他搞不懂为什么哥哥身上这么热，也搞不懂这个人到底是怎么做到大冬天眼都不眨就敢把他冰凉的身板搂进自己怀里的，这会他的双脚就蜷在兄长的大腿间，而柱间像是不知道冷一样动都不动就睡着了。</p><p>果然也是累了吧。</p><p>大哥睡的毫无心理负担，扉间是不敢睡了，或者说他舍不得睡，朝思暮想梦寐以求的对象在大冬天的夜晚爬进他的被窝给他暖床，从没有过的亲密接触像小猫的爪子一样挠得他心猿意马，但是他也不敢再动，生怕把大哥弄醒了，然后这人就会像之前说的那样真的只给他捂暖和了就回自己屋，他为自己的私欲感到一丝丝羞愧，剩更多的是满足和愉悦。<br/>柱间睡觉很安静，几乎不怎么动，这点跟小时候一点都不像，扉间突然有点遗憾这么多年他都与大哥分别，他不知道柱间这么多年一个人在国外经历了什么才把他塑造成了今天的样子，似乎变了很多，又似乎什么都没有改变。<br/>临近凌晨一点时柱间醒了，他醒的时间恰好是扉间昏昏欲睡强撑着意识的时候，扉间能感觉到大哥似乎是打算回房，正轻手轻脚地放开他，往床边挪着，柱间确实是个非常讲信用的男人，说不在这张床上过夜就要半夜一点再去暖自己的床，扉间突然又有点小恼火，干嘛非要在这种事情上这么较真，就算睡过去自己也不会说什么啊，天人交战一番后，他转过身主动钻进了大哥怀里，也不管突然加快的心跳会不会暴露其实他还醒着的事实，甚至为了确保柱间今天走不了了，还非常大胆地把腿挂在了兄长腰上。<br/>果然柱间就不动了，似乎也是脑子还未清醒，根本没察觉扉间此刻有多反常，只是弟弟又贴过来了他就顺手接着，反正他怎样都能睡。扉间没忍住翘起了嘴角，他的兄长实在是太温柔了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.<br/>第二天早饭之前柱间发现自己是在弟弟床上醒来的，他睡着了忘记回自己屋里，好消息是扉间还没醒，并且像个章鱼一样缠在他身上，思考了一番假如把扉间这个样子拍下来日后万一被发现，被杀人灭口的可能性有多大之后柱间悻悻地收起了手机，把扉间搂在自己腰上的胳膊拿下去，然后轻手轻脚地出门洗漱——并准确地在瓦间不管不顾冲进扉间屋里之前把他一把捞了起来扛在肩上，然后一路扛到了饭桌前。</p><p>“我只是去叫二哥吃饭”瓦间挣脱不开大哥钢筋一样的牵制，只能乖乖被一路拿到餐厅放下。<br/>“我知道，但是二哥身体不舒服呀，我们不要打扰他”柱间把弟弟放在椅子上，还体贴地往前推了推。<br/>“二哥生病了吗？”板间眨了眨眼睛，“是不是昨天跟我们玩感冒了？”<br/>“没有，扉间是......诶算了，没错，他病了。”<br/>解释不清楚什么时差反应的柱间果断放弃，刚一坐下就跟妈妈的视线对上了，母上大人的眼神仿佛是在嘲讽他“这就放弃了，你真弱。”</p><p>扉间直到日上三竿才晃悠悠地从屋里游荡出来，洗漱完直接就赶上了中午饭，从来没见过二哥病恹恹样子的两小只大气不敢出，眼巴巴看着扉间满眼疲倦地坐在餐桌边，跟妈妈八分相似的脸因为苍白显得格外脆弱，最后是看见弟弟们担心的小眼神觉得又可爱又招人疼才笑着揉了揉弟弟们的脑壳。</p><p>“扉间时差反应这么严重啊，怎么不跟妈妈说呢，这么难受的话不回来也是可以的”千手夫人显然也没想到她的两个儿子在长途奔波方面有这么明显的差异，一时间看着二儿子觉得还怪心疼，反倒是柱间非常自然地走过来用手试了试扉间的额头温度，确定没有发烧之后又转身去给他端了碗汤，也是基本没什么太大味道的清汤，单独煮好之后就在厨房温着。</p><p>生活残障的大儿子竟然都会照顾人了，老父亲老母亲相视一笑难免不感到非常欣慰。</p><p>总共午饭扉间也没动几口，大多是陪着家里人说说话，在父亲想方设法找机会教育大哥时及时打断，到哪都少不了操心的时候，真是闻者伤心见者落泪。</p><p>下午的时候没什么事情干，扉间因为身体原因一直在沙发上躺着，等柱间没有了洗碗机只能自己洗碗因此墨迹了好久再出来之后看见的就是弟弟背对着他的身影，一看就知道他又在头疼，再一想到九天之后回去扉间还得难受几天他也跟着头疼起来了。</p><p>妈妈解下了围裙，看到儿子这副样子也是担心的不得了，原本想过去看看扉间，但是被柱间拦下了，大儿子对她摆摆手让她不用担心，然后自己走过去蹲在沙发边上，妈妈听不到两人在说什么，但是看着柱间现在的样子她感到非常安心，柱间真的长大了，他现在是那个要撑起一切的男人了。</p><p>扉间也不想让家里人担心，但身体上的不适发作起来根本不讲道理，幸好大哥在把其他人的担忧都很好的解决了。</p><p>“扉间，过来”他在弟弟身边坐下，拍了拍大腿，然后在扉间迷惑的眼神中让他枕在自己腿上。<br/>“大哥.....”扉间本来想说这是在家里你干什么，然后一想他们好像也没干什么，就由着他来了。<br/>柱间还是像之前一样轻轻按揉着弟弟太阳穴，就他的个人感觉而言似乎扉间对这样的接触会感到更放松，但对于扉间而言比起这样的按摩更令人安心的是柱间这个人本身。</p><p>父亲今天难得没有对他发表一个负面评价，似乎已经被他的表现说服了，他儿子再也不是当年那个不计后果咋咋呼呼的毛头小子了。</p><p>“啊呀，柱间现在很会照顾人嘛？”妈妈走了过来，调笑着他的儿子们，“以后肯定很会疼老婆”说完还在扉间的肩上拍了拍，“毕竟在弟弟身上练出来了”</p><p>“怎么咱们家现在是都已拿我说笑为乐吗？”柱间不好意思般抓了抓头发，眼神紧紧落在扉间身上，他看见了也感觉到了，在妈妈说他疼老婆之后，扉间很僵硬地瑟缩了一下，手指紧紧抓住了身下的沙发罩。</p><p>这是什么反应？<br/>柱间想着，弟弟不想要嫂子吗？瓦间和板间都还小，成家对他们而言还是非常遥远的事情所以柱间连想都没想过，而扉间——他们的年龄最接近，如果有一天扉间带回来一个女孩并且说这是他决定要相守一生的人自己会是什么感觉？</p><p>会祝福他们吗？<br/>能祝福他们吗？</p><p>应该的。</p><p>但是柱间发现自己并不愿意，于他而言就是他从小到大想方设法想让扉间更亲近他一点，多在意他一点，他努力了二十多年才做到的事让一个女孩，甚至不是他们家人，轻易就做到了。</p><p>怎么想都不甘心。尽管他想不明白扉间这个反应又是为什么，难道其实也没有不喜欢大哥所以也有自己的哥哥被抢走的不甘心的感觉吗？</p><p>那也未免太可爱了。</p><p>下午的时候两人一起去接弟弟们放学，原本柱间是打算自己去的，但扉间坚持，反正已经答应他们俩了，怎么样也不能做个不守信用的大人。有些日子没走过这条街道柱间都有点不认识路了，这边的街区再也没了记忆中的样子，日新月异发展着，而他自己却离这些越来越远，不光如此，他离家人也越来越远了。</p><p>“大哥怎么了？”</p><p>在他的思维跑的更远之前，扉间拉了拉他的手，把胡思乱想的苗头拽了回来。</p><p>“没事”柱间突然又有了脚踏实地的真实感，他用力回握了一下弟弟微凉的手才松开。</p><p>回家时依然是板间骑在柱间脖子上，瓦间拉着扉间在后面叽叽喳喳。扉间拂去弟弟头上的落雪，看着大哥的背影出神，从有记忆开始他对家庭的所有概念都是建立在这样一幅场景上，他对家庭的所有渴望都建立在眼前这个男人身上，他就是一路看着这个男人的背影长大的，长大之后还在等着或许有朝一日他会转身等等自己。</p><p>等着不知道什么时候才会出现的契机。</p><p>谁能想到这个契机出现的比他想的要早太多，时机也不是很对。</p><p>当天晚上大哥就敲上门了，深更半夜所有人都睡了的时候柱间又摸到了弟弟的房间，摆出一副我们需要谈谈的表情把装睡的扉间从被子里拉起来，还不忘了给他披件衣服生怕着凉，就是这样的体贴让人气的牙痒痒。<br/>“大哥，有事吗？”扉间揉着眼睛，如果他哥今天不是来他屋里干坏事的那他还是选择睡觉补充体力，别的事情一概不想理。<br/>“扉间下午怎么回事？”<br/>“什么怎么回事？”<br/>“那个反应怎么回事”这会儿柱间听起来有点严肃了，于是扉间就不敢再一副无所谓的样子糊弄，他坐直了裹紧了衣服，不知道该怎么才能让大哥放过这件事，他不该是这么敏锐的人。<br/>“别装傻”</p><p>“我只是....觉得未来如果大哥会属于一个外人感到很不甘心”<br/>“只是这样吗？”<br/>“你对我的意义比你自己以为的重要....我只能说这么多了”扉间挪开视线，盯着被单就好像上面有什么很吸引人的东西，他感到疲惫不堪，一方面恐惧着如果大哥发现了他的感情是否会就此从他的生活里消失，彻底把他们维持了好几个月的和平全部粉碎，另一方面又被自己看不到未来的单相思折磨的感到可悲不已，巴不得捅破那张窗户纸然后生死由命。<br/>“扉间，看着我”的柱间格外难糊弄，他轻轻用手抚上了弟弟的脸颊往自己的方向扳了扳，扉间倔强的硬是纹丝不动，<br/>“扉间——”然后他用上了两只手，弟弟转过来的脸上挂着大颗泪珠，于是柱间先慌了神，结结巴巴的一边问着怎么了一边用手指抹去那些眼泪，但是扉间一句话都不愿意说。</p><p>柱间又想到了之前在家时扉间跟他说“我不想说”的那次，那时候扉间是不是也是这样红着眼睛拼命压抑着感情这么对他说呢？他真的问了什么非常越界的问题以至于一向坚强的弟弟都能在他面前这么无助地哭出来吗？并没有，这是再普通不过的事，但因为一些原因扉间非常抗拒。</p><p>柱间觉得自己好像知道了什么，他的心跳也开始提速的飞快，但他什么也没有表现出来，又一次想把弟弟拉进怀里，但这次扉间非常不配合，他压抑着自己的哭声，说话带着鼻音，一边断断续续地道歉一边拼命地想把哥哥推开。</p><p>最终还是没能扭的过大哥被抱了个满怀，柱间有些低沉的嗓音一直在安慰他，一次一次的跟他说没事的，不管是什么事都可以跟大哥说可以到大哥怀里哭。</p><p>“对不起大哥....以后不会了...对不起”哭到最后扉间也忘了他在哭什么又是为什么道歉，他抓着大哥的衣服，不敢把头抬起来。</p><p>“没事的，扉间，别难过什么事都没有”柱间只是抱着他，他感觉到扉间哭湿了自己的肩膀，不知道他一个人压抑了多久，突然爆发出来的感情打的柱间一个措手不及，原本想好的所有说辞一个字都问不出来，除了慌乱就只剩下心疼。</p><p>等弟弟终于冷静下来了一点，窝在他的肩头喘着哭腔，柱间才敢看看他，扉间的眼睛红肿着，还是不愿意看他，但是手却依然抓着他不放，柱间看了他好一会，然后试探着，吻去他脸上微咸的眼泪。</p><p>扉间像是被烫到了一样抖了一下，一双狭长的眼睛睁得老大，明明是他把柱间吓得手足无措，这会反倒像是被哥哥欺负了一样委屈巴巴，他似乎还没明白大哥刚刚干了什么，大脑一片空白。</p><p>于是柱间又做了一次，这次他动作很慢，一点一点舔掉了弟弟眼角的泪水，然后在扉间猛然加快的心跳中吻上了他颤抖个不停的嘴唇。</p><p>扉间的激烈抵抗也在他的意料之中，不过都被他全部按了下去，弟弟呼吸急促，在结束之后眼角又是一片湿润。</p><p>“大哥你知道自己在干什么吗！”<br/>“这不是你想要的吗？”<br/>“我——”<br/>“不要说慌，这不是你想让我做的吗？”</p><p>柱间把他堵的一句反驳的话都说不出来，大哥阴沉着脸的样子很可怕，如果不是他刚刚做的事实在跟这个气场不搭边扉间还以为他终于生气了呢。</p><p>“你怎么....知道”<br/>“别太小看你哥”柱间叹了口气，老实说他也是在根本不确定的情况下这么试探着，他也没想到自己居然能这么自然毫无芥蒂。</p><p>或许是因为他实在是太想要扉间的肯定了，对待他的态度几乎都要带上讨好的成分，所以如果扉间想要什么，他一定会不假思索的就去做，但是这个对象要是换成其他两个弟弟，估计他能第一个全身心拒绝蹦开老远。</p><p>“睡吧，”柱间用一只手盖住了扉间的眼睛，让他重新躺回床上，<br/>“.....我陪你”手底下有惊人的热度，弟弟的眼睛也在不安的动来动去，柱间被他今天的情感爆发吓坏了。扉间背对着他默默挪出一块地方，刚刚哭的太狠连脖子都在发红，柱间叹了口气心里乱成麻，不管扉间怎么样，他今天晚上反正是信息过载不用睡了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.<br/>第二天谁都没想到挂着个黑眼圈出来的是柱间，两个弟弟并排站在门口，两张非常相似的脸凑在一起无声地对为什么大哥连续两天早上都从二哥屋里出来灵魂拷问。<br/>扉间是跟在他后面出来的，眯着眼睛低头走路，结果就撞在大哥堵在门口一动不动的坚实后背上，一下清醒了一半。<br/>他越过大哥的肩头看向两个站桩栅栏一样的弟弟们，“搞什……”</p><p>“啊！二哥眼睛好红啊，是不是大哥欺负你了，我去告诉妈妈——”</p><p>板间说着就要跑，被柱间拎小鸡一样拎回来了。</p><p>“你可真是我小祖宗——”柱间唧唧歪歪，对最年幼的弟弟想骑脖子的时候大哥天下第一其余时候无条件投向二哥的墙头草行为十分不满。</p><p>扉间淡淡看了一眼一大一小的闹剧，扭头就走，抢在大哥之前进了浴室。</p><p>“板间，”柱间拿出了大哥的架子，“你不能这样对待未来的一家之主。”</p><p>“那不是爸爸吗?”<br/>“我说未来的”<br/>“那不是二哥吗？”<br/>“……算了，童言无忌。”</p><p>最后是妈妈来带走了两个小家伙才把早上的安宁还给了她可怜的大儿子。</p><p>“扉间在家的威严果然已经超过我了——”安静下来之后柱间在饭桌上对着弟弟开始了他的幼童行为。<br/>“好羡慕啊，果然是因为大哥老不在家已经被踢出中心决策圈了吗”<br/>“扉间你好歹理理我嘛你不理我显得大哥更可怜了”</p><p>“乖，”扉间在忍无可忍之前夹了一大朵西蓝花塞进哥哥嘴里，“安静吃饭。”</p><p>他的好弟弟竟然因为只听了几句抱怨就妄图用吃来堵他的嘴，千手柱间老泪纵横，用他焦糖色的大眼睛给妈妈告状，妈妈笑的眉眼弯弯，夸扉间长大了已经能管住大哥了。一边的老父亲看见大儿子这个没出息的样子直摇头。</p><p>“大哥，我要去送板间上学你来吗？”</p><p>一个人消沉的时间总是过得格外快，在柱间把自己种进沙发里的前一秒一条围巾被扔了过来，刚好落在他头上，扉间不知道什么时候已经穿戴整齐牵着板间准备出门了。</p><p>你这哪有问我的意思。</p><p>柱间看了看手里的围巾，这已经是扉间能做到的最大程度表示“我想让你陪我”的行为了，尽管霸道的很，但千手柱间是个心胸宽广的男人，他不介意。</p><p>前一天晚上又下了雪，每步踩在厚厚的积雪上都有吱吱呀呀的，独属于冬天的声音，两个大人走的不紧不慢，只有瓦间蹦蹦跳跳的背着书包想把脚印踩成一条直线，小孩子就是有无尽的活力什么东西都能让他们全心全意玩好久。<br/>柱间看了一眼身边的扉间，一向畏寒的弟弟把围巾几乎捂到了脸上，手揣在兜里没有拿出来过，露在外面的鼻尖和耳朵都冻的通红——扉间实在太白了，在雪地里简直白的反光，可能所有色素都被他这个当大哥的吸收了，白皮红眼，大衣上还有厚厚一圈白色的毛领，看着像只兔子。</p><p>有胆子想想，没胆子说。</p><p>送走了板间，两人原路返回，大清早路上都是着急的学生和上班族，来来往往看着都有些迫切，跟欧洲养老圣地截然不同的生活节奏乍一看还格外有生活气息。</p><p>柱间重重叹了一口气，这一路上越想越觉得他的家庭地位岌岌可危，甚至可能本来就没有那种东西。<br/>正想的入神，衣服领子里突然就被塞进来一大把冰凉的雪，激的他立马惨叫出声。<br/>“扉间!”罪魁祸首在一旁笑盈盈看着他，身边绿化带上糖霜一样铺着的雪明显少了一块——那一块应该在柱间的衣服里。<br/>“可恶你好幼稚啊!”嘴里嚷嚷着弟弟幼稚，柱间立马展开的反击行为也没有成熟到哪里去，两个学业有成事业顺利的成年男子旁若无人如同小学生般在大马路上你追我赶打打闹闹，其行为包括但不限于：踢树干让上面的雪落下来，直接把人按在雪地里野蛮地活埋，引来无数社畜侧目，艳羡的像是在看两个傻子。</p><p>他们在家门口的院子里滚作一团，柱间被骑着胸口仰面按在了雪地里，松软的雪花被扉间迎面埋过来盖了满脸，冰的他直打哆嗦，手忙脚乱把冻僵的脸从雪堆中解脱出来后柱间看到的就是弟弟难得灿烂的笑脸，扉间很少这样笑，大多数时候他都是内敛的，像是刻意收敛着不给自己放松的机会。</p><p>于是柱间抓住机会掏出手机按下了快门。<br/>扉间发现了他的小动作，但什么都没说，随后他起来了，把一直躺在雪里的柱间也拉了起来，还贴心地拍了拍哥哥满身的雪。</p><p>回家后意外的发现没人在家，兄弟俩叫了好几声爸妈没有人应声之后才想起来看看手机，果然有来自妈妈的未接来电，和一条短信。</p><p>非常会安排的千手夫妇竟然趁着家里两个大的都在家的时候自己出去放松，果然爱是会消失，不，会转移的。这就像是被孩子打扰了美好二人生活之后突然来了两个冤大头来替他们看孩子一样，而柱间和扉间就是这两个上杆子回家看娃的冤大头。</p><p>“所以我们其实是免费的保姆吗？”柱间挑着眉毛摇摇头，把几乎湿透的外衣随手丢在沙发上，没过几秒就被扉间揪着领子拎过去收拾好挂起来了。</p><p>“看样子我们今晚要照顾瓦间和板间了”扉间坐在哥哥身边，他之前没有戴手套，现在两只手还有些麻木，下意识放到嘴边哈着热气。</p><p>柱间看了一眼就把弟弟冰凉的手拉过来塞到自己衣服下面了，冻的他又是一哆嗦，扉间吓了一跳还想把手往回抽，不过被他拽住了。</p><p>“大哥！”扉间叫了一声，这会儿他不冷了，甚至感觉热血都在往脸上冲，千手柱间总是会在一些恰到好处的时机干出一些让人搞不懂是有意还是无意的操作把他撩的死去活来。<br/>“嗯”<br/>结果大哥好像听不懂他的语气，抓着他一点也没有松开，扉间不敢真的把手掌完全张开贴上去，那样总感觉像是他在占兄长便宜，但接触之下的皮肤仿佛是滚烫的，太有诱惑力，结果他还是内心带着一丝丝愧疚把手罪恶地挪到了大哥平坦结实的小腹上——他都能摸到腹肌的轮廓了。</p><p>气氛突然就好的仿佛不做点什么都是浪费，但是柱间根本没有表现出任何其他意思，大哥心无杂念反倒让扉间觉得可悲，他不想这几天得到的所有以前从不敢奢望的照顾都是因为大哥想安慰他，出于责任或者是别的什么见鬼的东西想照顾自己情绪崩溃的弟弟。</p><p>突然没了兴致，扉间抽回手，转身把他们的湿衣服拿走挂去阳台，然后就没有再回到客厅，而柱间一个人在沙发上坐着，看着他离开的方向出神，不是看不懂扉间的矜持和眼底的期待，而是他不知道自己该怎么面对这份期待，他不能保证自己能给出回应，明明无法表态却也狠不下心看弟弟受一点委屈，反倒把事情搞得更糟，暧昧不清，吊的不上不下。</p><p>但扉间这样是对的吗？</p><p>柱间想着，他们是身上流着相同的血脉，最亲密无间也是有着最强烈禁忌界限的亲兄弟，但他的弟弟却迫切的想打破这层禁忌。但这是扉间想要的，他从来都不会拒绝扉间，而这是扉间想要的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.<br/>在敲响扉间房门之前柱间在外面站了足足五分钟，要做出行动并不容易，毕竟如果扉间真的对他有什么奇怪的想法那应该已经肖想很久了，但对他而言这是昨天才刚刚确认下来的新信息。<br/>他没得到任何回应，自作主张推门进去后扉间正塞着耳机休息，直到柱间走过去坐在他身边那双漂亮的红眼睛才睁开看着他。<br/>“有事吗？”只是一瞥，扉间又重新倒回靠垫上，好像刚刚那一下耗费了全部的体力一样，而这次柱间并没有接话或者找什么蹩脚的理由转移重点，他又一次把弟弟拉进怀里，然后跟他说，<br/>“对不起”</p><p>大哥又有什么可道歉的呢。</p><p>扉间叹了口气，越界的明明是自己，甚至如果不是他的意志不够坚定大哥根本不会知道这些事，也不需要感到难办，反正——</p><p>反正这感情本来就是错误的。</p><p>“大哥在道什么歉啊，明明什么也没做错吧”扉间无奈地拍了拍兄长的后背示意对方放开自己。人就是太容易被惯坏了，明明以前奢求的只是一个来自兄长的眼神，甚至远远看一眼都觉得足以，可现在他得到了关注，拥抱甚至亲吻，却依然感到无法满足。</p><p>柱间闻言并没有立刻回话，他像个受气小媳妇一样贴过去枕在弟弟的肩膀上，脑子里乱成一团麻，还不知道自己该怎么面对弟弟这份感情。</p><p>“看见扉间难过总觉得很心疼啊”柱间回道，声音闷闷的，就好像他才是受了委屈的那个一样。</p><p>要说不震惊是假的，任谁突然知道从小一起长大的亲兄弟竟然一直是以“不想只做兄弟”的态度看待自己都会觉得震惊，可抗拒——柱间并没自己以为的那么抗拒，或者说他并没有自己应该有的那么抗拒。刚刚一个人发呆的时候他思考过了，相同的情况如果发生在其他任意哪个弟弟身上他的反应都不会像现在这么淡定。</p><p>如果是其他的兄弟对他有这样的渴望，柱间会保持距离，他仍然爱自己的兄弟，只不过会觉得这种想法是需要被矫正的。</p><p>但是扉间，扉间不一样。</p><p>他说不上来哪里不一样，似乎是因为童年的疏远，让他模糊了亲密的界限，只要扉间愿意亲近他他就会无线纵容。完全忘了正常的兄弟在懂事之后就不会像他们这样黏黏糊糊滚在一张床上，正常的兄弟也不会一方撩开衣服去给另一方暖手，他们已经远超原本该有的亲密界线了。</p><p>可那是扉间。</p><p>柱间撑起自己，看着怀里弟弟昏昏欲睡的眼睛，扉间不像板间和瓦间，也不像父亲和母亲，扉间是家人，但柱间无法准确定义是怎样的家人，扉间就是——扉间就只是扉间而已。</p><p>他独一无二的扉间。</p><p>于是柱间收紧了怀抱，把自己的下巴搭在弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋上也瞌上了眼睛，“给大哥一点时间好不好，一时半会我有点想不明白”</p><p>迷迷糊糊睡着之前他听见扉间几乎微不可闻的一声好。</p><p>天气放晴了，雪终于不再下，阳光正好，暖洋洋地透过窗户照在有些凌乱的床铺上，晃醒了一直没有睡的很踏实的千手扉间。他一直能感觉到腰间的重量，短短几天还不能适应跟大哥同床而眠时对方充满保护欲的姿势，柱间显然已经习惯了跟别人一起睡觉时一定要抱着对方，对于扉间来说他很难不去联想不久之前安然躺在兄长怀里的还是另一个人。</p><p>他艰难抽身，看了眼手表，距离出发接弟弟们放学还有足足一个半小时，而这是一个家里没人也无事可做的冬日午后，在起床给自己找事情做和重新躺回大哥暖洋洋的怀抱中扉间纠结了半天然后屈服于了后者，他刚刚才下定决心不要这么喜欢大哥了，这份感情不管对于谁都是个麻烦，是个阻碍，可身边这个男人说不上来是没理解还是心太大竟然接受的如此平静，甚至还能主动跑过来跟他道歉而不是被吓了一跳之后远远走开划清界限，划清界限是每个正常大哥都会做的选择，而显然他的这个并不属于正常人的行列。<br/>千手扉间的手指划过千手柱间的睡颜，平日里嘻嘻哈哈的男人在睡着了的时候反倒会紧皱着眉头，他捏了捏兄长触感极佳的脸，好奇如果自己叨扰到了兄长的睡眠，兄长会说什么，他还能记得此刻怀里的人是千手扉间而不是别的什么女人吗？<br/>但柱间没有说话，他只是迷糊着拉下弟弟的手不让他捣乱，比他略微小了一圈的手掌被他窝着再也没有撒开，宁静的硬是让扉间产生了点岁月静好的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>当然，岁月静好是柱间的，扉间从醒了之后就一直看着他的大哥，有两个念头在他的脑子里像秃鹫一样盘旋。</p><p>这个男人真是该死的有魅力。<br/>得想办法得到这个男人。</p><p>从某种程度上来说他甚至不需要努力，千手柱间本来就是他的，是他的大哥，也是他未来几年要一起生活的人，但扉间想要的又不仅仅是个大哥。</p><p>他想了很久，直到手机闹钟开始震动提醒着他该去接弟弟们放学了，于是他拍了拍兄长的脸。</p><p>“起床了”然后欣赏他并不善于起床的大哥种种孩子气的赖床表现。</p><p>幸好他们还有很长时间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p><p>“该去接人了”柱间赖着不动，于是扉间又推了他一把，这次用了点力气，让大哥不起都不行。<br/>“啊啊爸妈也太会偷懒了!”意识到自己的鸵鸟行为并不能解决任何实质问题，柱间还是老老实实从床上爬起来，家里有孩子真的是太麻烦了，能把他们兄弟四人好好养大的父母简直就是盖世英雄。<br/>“别这么说，那可是你弟弟”扉间翻了个白眼，那也是他自己的弟弟，尤其是在大哥出国妈妈重回职场之后，那两个孩子差不多都是他看着长大的。<br/>最后他们磨磨蹭蹭地出了门，磨磨蹭蹭地挪到了瓦间的中学，其实瓦间早都可以自己回家了，但是因为难得大哥也在，他就是想多行使一下作为弟弟的权利跟哥哥们撒娇。</p><p>于是到最后又变成了柱间怀里抱着最小的身后跟着一个叽叽喳喳说个不停的，他回头看了一眼把脸埋在围巾里的扉间，突然生出点老夫老妻居家带孩子日常的既视感。<br/>柱间触电一样甩了甩头，他也开始胡思乱想了，扉间怎么看都不是那种会在家照顾孩子打理家庭的人妻型吧——可是好像这就是扉间现在在家做的事。</p><p>出大问题，柱间陷入自己的头脑风暴，一旦接受了这种设定扉间的人妻形象就再甩不出去了，他心虚地又回头看了一眼弟弟，心想着万一这种想法被扉间知道了他还能活多久。</p><p>“你累了吗？”扉间被看的莫名其妙，他哥连个路都走不老实，不停转来转去，思索了半天他只能猜测是抱板间抱累了，然后还体贴的伸出手问要不要换换。</p><p>出大问题，柱间现在不仅不累还能立马去负重跑个马拉松全程，人为什么可以可爱的毫无自觉，他用自以为恶狠狠的眼神瞪着扉间希望对方能准确理解他的意思并自我反省一下，并没有注意到除了他以外的三个人都在用看傻子一样的眼神看他。</p><p>最后柱间落荒而逃，总感觉再看下去就有什么东西不是变质就要破土而出。</p><p>“大哥咋了？”瓦间拽了拽二哥的衣服，同样一言难尽地看着大哥离开的方向。<br/>“疯了，不要理他”很显然扉间并没理解更没有自我反省。</p><p>回家之后柱间就把自己关进屋里不出来了，而完全不知道他发什么疯的其他人也并没有要搭理他的意思。<br/>扉间十分头疼的把又堆了一沙发的衣服拿走挂好，顺便揉了揉跟衣服一起被放在沙发上的板间的头，自从他跟大哥直接隐隐约约摊牌之后大哥的表现就很奇怪，扉间当然知道这是因为自己，但他也实在摸不准大哥的态度，也不知道那个构造奇特的脑子在想什么。</p><p>然而从小到大千手柱间的自我修复能力都十分惊人，达到了精神分裂般的前一秒狂风暴雨后一秒阳光明媚，扉间敲了敲门叫大哥出来帮他做饭。门被从里面猛地拉开，他的大哥一副一个人在屋里过呼吸了的样子飘飘然跟着他进了厨房，简直像是梦游。</p><p>“大哥你真的没问题吗？”扉间皱着眉头看看明显状态不太对的大哥还是有点担心，他也不想大哥因为自己的问题有太多想法。<br/>“没事”</p><p>千手家的厨房待他们两个成年男子绰绰有余甚至还能再塞进来几个人，但柱间就是跟块磁铁一样走到哪都跟着他，还并没有帮上任何忙。</p><p>“大哥，我是叫你出来帮忙的，不愿意的话就出去陪——”<br/>他的兄长并没有让他把话说完。扉间被轻轻压在料理台上，眼前是兄长贴过来的脸，他的大脑一片空白，直到嘴唇上柔软的触感离开才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。<br/>锅里煮着米饭指示灯一闪一闪，一边水池里水龙头还没有关上哗哗流着水，兄长身后一门之隔就是客厅和两个嗷嗷喊饿的弟弟，怎么看都不是适合接吻的时间和地点，但兄长结实的身体紧紧贴着他的，他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，扉间抬眼就能看到兄长琥珀色眼珠里自己的倒影。</p><p>他确信自己的眼神躲闪，抖得不成样子，他也确信大哥把他的这副模样全看在眼里，他不知道大哥怎么想，看见自己的弟弟这么经不住撩拨，这幅样子会留下怎样糟糕的印象啊。</p><p>“耳朵都红了”柱间低沉的嗓音在耳边想起，说完敏感的耳尖还被兄长坏心眼地捏了一下。<br/>“大哥知道自己在干什么吗？”扉间推了他一把，他害怕弟弟们看见，也害怕外面刚好有人经过，但兄长像尊雕像一样纹丝不动。<br/>“大概知道吧……”</p><p>柱间看着他，一副神游在外的样子明显什么都不知道，最后是弟弟们突然插进来的声音打断了这个愈发暧昧的走向。</p><p>两个小家伙饿的实在没耐心了。</p><p>柱间叹了口气，所以说养孩子是真的不容易啊。</p><p>父母不在的夜晚当然也没给兄弟俩躺着发呆的时间，虽然柱间是很想天一黑就早早把两个小祖宗哄上床老老实实睡觉，但小孩子们无穷的精力让他们吃完饭后就在院子里和家里疯个不停。</p><p>“为什么啊……”千手未来的家主生无可恋的瘫在沙发上，他想要一个安安静静的傍晚，一个人安安静静的打会儿游戏，但很明显想把他当成攀爬架的弟弟们不想给他这个机会。<br/>“什么为什么？”扉间自觉给弟弟们让开空间由着他们俩折磨大哥，在听到柱间垂死般喉咙里挤出的“爸妈为什么生这么多”之后遭到了幼弟们的集体围攻。</p><p>“好了好了”在大哥被弄窒息的前一秒扉间终于大发慈悲地开口，“不要闹大哥了自己玩去”</p><p>“为什么他们这么听你的话!?”虽然早就接受了自己在家说话不管用这一点实，但柱间还是在面对扉间竟然有如此威严的事实感到非常不平衡，他都不常回家诶！难道不应该是弟弟们都更愿意听不常回家的大哥的话吗!</p><p>“可能因为大哥太幼稚了，连板间都不如”<br/>“啊你真的好过分!”</p><p>十点的时候两小只可算困了，柱间如释重负，满血复活把他们赶去洗漱睡觉，然后重新占据了沙发，将近一天没打游戏手痒得不行，扉间是没精力再跟他闹了，塞上耳机安安静静听歌。</p><p>没听多长时间柱间就突然往他腿上一倒，伸了个懒腰不动了。</p><p>“怎么了？”<br/>“输了”</p><p>大哥的声音含含糊糊的，扉间不得不拿掉了耳机才能听见他在说什么，本想敷衍两句输个游戏又不会怎么样，但柱间把手机放在一边竟然闭上眼睛看着要睡觉了。<br/>“困了回屋睡”扉间拍了拍他的额头，把散开的长发拢在一起，大哥打着哈欠完全没有一点要动的意思。<br/>“睡着了我可抱不动你”</p><p>“诶，扉间真的好严格”最后还是柱间叹着气自己爬起来，他看了看窝在一边的弟弟，突然心血来潮一胳膊捞着人腿弯把他抱了起来。</p><p>“你又干什么!”扉间吓了一跳，下意识伸手抱住了大哥的脖子，这个人总是想一出是一出行动力还一等一的高实在是让人防不胜防。<br/>“小点声，两个小祖宗刚睡下”结果柱间还反过来嫌他大惊小怪，尽管没有任何理由支撑他在此时此刻突然把弟弟抱起来这一行为的合理性，但扉间慌乱一瞬后脸红起来的样子又十分能取悦到他，白皮就是这点不好，像柱间自己，轻易是看不出脸红的。</p><p>“大哥你到底想干什么？”<br/>“大哥还想问你相同的话呢”</p><p>“是扉间对我有想法吧？虽然在我的认知里这样似乎并不符合世俗眼光，但你是我最重要的家人，所以怎样都好。”<br/>“而你自己呢，我是不知道你隐瞒了多久，但既然决定了要让我知道就别这么摇摆不定的，你完全没有什么表现的话，大哥也没法知道自己是怎么想的啊”</p><p>柱间并没有看他，他把扉间带回了自己的房间，作为千手家最坦率的那个，柱间把这几天来所有的想法都跟弟弟说了个明白。<br/>扉间的性格非常隐忍，甚至过于内敛，如果别人不主动扉间宁可憋死自己都不会做那个迈出第一步的人，哪怕一次也好，柱间想着，他想要弟弟大胆一回。</p><p>“大哥……不讨厌吗”<br/>扉间问道，很明显他还是不愿意谈及这个话题，但迟早有一天，无论结果如何，他都有不得不面对的时候。</p><p>“讨厌?没有吧。但是很纠结。”<br/>“从很小的时候，我就喜欢大哥了”</p><p>柱间面对弟弟突然的坦率并没有立刻接话，他明白自己应该安静地听下去，之后他可能要重新了解一遍这个弟弟。</p><p>“所以才想疏远你，我知道这是错的。”<br/>“是错的我也……没什么办法，大哥会觉得这样很差劲吗？”</p><p>“不会”</p><p>过了很久柱间才回答，似乎要扉间坦率的把心里话说出来是件非常为难的事情，柱间还是舍不得逼问更多，总觉得扉间是不应该在他面前受委屈的，最终还是自己先心软了，无奈地把小心斟酌用词的弟弟塞进被子里叫他不要再多想。</p><p>虽然仔细分析了正常兄弟相处模式之后柱间的理智上也觉得自己离彻底完蛋大概只有一步之遥。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.</p><p>早上柱间是被麻醒的。</p><p>他睁开眼看到弟弟枕在自己的手臂上时搞明白了为什么这么麻，他们正在以一个绝不兄弟的姿势纠缠在一起，亲密的像是热恋的情侣。</p><p>要老命了，柱间倒吸一口凉气。这不是他们第一次用这种姿势缠在床上，但这确实是第一次他明确意识到这不是兄弟之间会做的事，正常哥哥是不会用肩膀和手臂给弟弟当抱枕的。</p><p>清晨五点半，千手柱间手臂麻的他龇牙咧嘴却无论如何都找不到个挪走胳膊又不弄醒弟弟的两全其美的办法，时间难熬，只好欣赏弟弟的睡颜，顺便想想以他们现在的关系走向以后可怎么办。</p><p>从心理上来说他并不是不能接受扉间对他有超越亲情的感情，他在还是个半大的孩子时就独自离家漂泊，实际上柱间对感情的渴望比任何人都更强烈，因为拥有的太少，所以总是渴望更多。但从世俗伦理上来说这是不可接受的——等他们离开这里回到德国之后好像也没有那么不能接受了。</p><p>想着想着他发现自己甚至找不出来一个像模像样的理由拒绝扉间，或许这意味着本身也没有什么好拒绝的。他爱扉间吗，肯定的，有多爱，这是言语不能描述的，否则显得太过轻浮。</p><p>可以就这样不计后果的接受，并投入吗？</p><p>他在心里这样问自己，手臂已经麻到失去知觉，干脆破罐子破摔放弃了，柱间看着并没有醒来迹象的弟弟，不合时宜地想起了水户，温软的漂亮女孩也曾这样躺在他的怀里，而他却无论如何都记不起当时自己的心情。水户与扉间是完全能不同的概念，一个是他曾经想要创造机会去共度一生的人，一个是从出生开始就注定了会在他的生命里占去不少时间的亲人。前者在他们的激情散去之后败给了生活的平淡无味，而后者，他们的生活本身就是平淡的，最普通不过的生活罢了。</p><p>扉间似乎是被窗外的光线晃到了，他翻了个身背对着窗户，也背对着柱间，顺便解放了柱间多灾多难的胳膊，血液重新冲回手臂带来的刺麻感让柱间实在躺不住了他站起来狠狠甩了几下胳膊，再一扭头就对上弟弟戏谑的眼神。</p><p>“麻了？”他笑着问，不知道什么时候已经醒来了。<br/>“那又是谁的责任啊”</p><p>这样的对话像是发生了一万次一样自然，柱间搞不明白弟弟此刻的反应里到底有多少故意的成分在里面。而扉间本人心情却是意外的好，他伸了个懒腰，还未褪去倦意看起来前所未有的温顺，甚至还拉开被子把手搭在兄长刚刚躺过的位置，<br/>“凉了”<br/>于是柱间麻利地又钻了回来，弟弟像是只过分黏人的猫一样不客气地趴在他的胸口，手指一下下绕着他的头发打着圈。</p><p>“你....今天怎么回事”柱间摸不着头脑，他的心跳又开始加快，对平日里清冷冷的弟弟突然变得这么热情感到难以招架，不知道扉间这样勾人的气质是后天习得还是与生俱来，总之看着他那双红眼睛就什么拒绝的话也说不出口了。</p><p>“那又是谁的责任啊？”扉间模仿着兄长的语气反过来责怪他，比柱间狭长的眼睛因为一个有些狡黠的笑而眯了起来，很难不让人联想到传说故事里的那些狐狸。<br/>“关我什么事——”或许柱间的话还没说完，但弟弟突如其来的动作直接让他的后半句没了声音，扉间毫不客气地伸手在哥哥腿间揉了一把，然后还有些恶狠狠地爬到柱间的耳边说<br/>“你顶到我了”</p><p>这句话直接撕碎千手柱间勉强维持体面的那块遮羞布，生理反应是不会骗人的，弟弟过于直白的行为硬是让各种意义上经验丰富的兄长当场红成煮熟的螃蟹，惊恐地看着扉间，就好像今天才真正认识了自己的弟弟一样。</p><p>“你像个被轻薄了的小处男”扉间像是被取悦到了一样无情嘲笑已经呆住的兄长，他停止了自己的流氓举动，挣扎了一下后从床上爬了起来，走出房门前还带有一丝怜爱地揉了揉柱间睡乱了的头发。</p><p>而柱间瘫在床上不知道是先解决一下自己的刚需比较重要还是立马冲出去问问扉间到底怎么回事比较重要。</p><p>时间在他发呆的时候跑的飞快，等扉间再进来时已经过去了近一个小时，他的弟弟已经把一切都打理妥当就等着送板间和瓦间上学了。而柱间则堪堪从刚在的巨大冲击中回过神来，看到扉间一副什么都没发生过的坦然样子甚至怀疑自己是不是脑子出了什么问题。</p><p>“不会吧对你打击这么大吗？”扉间听起来竟然真的有点关切，平心而论他真的没有做什么太过分的事情，以他哥堪比金门大桥的神经怎么样也不应该像个雕像一样傻愣半天，除非他真的非常在意。</p><p>“扉间你....为什么这么熟练啊？”</p><p>——千手扉间克制住了自己翻白眼的冲动，用一秒钟后悔自己为什么要二度拉开房门，不愧是千手柱间，抓重点的能力一如既往的优秀，一抓就抓偏。</p><p>整个早上柱间都在神游天外状态下度过，直到下午他们可爱可敬的爹妈到家才勉强分散了他的注意力，装模作样地抱怨了几句孩子难管并被两个孩子整齐地怼回来“大哥才是最难搞那个”之后柱间实力演绎什么叫霜打了的茄子，恹恹地往沙发上一瘫，表面上是被打击到不想动弹，实际上是想要一点自己的私人空间。扉间了解这个，他知道大哥喜欢热闹，更喜欢热闹之后独处的安静，在他住进了家里之后柱间就失去了一个人的宁静，却大度地接纳了他，跟他分享原本只属于千手柱间自己的小世界。</p><p>之后很长时间柱间都待在那里，几乎一动不动，全家没有人时刻关注着他到底在干什么，但扉间却感觉到自己正被时刻关注着。他能感觉到大哥意义不明的眼神打量在身上，在看他露出来的一截手腕，和后颈被碎发遮盖的皮肤，扉间不知道这意味着什么，他对大哥的接受度估计有误差，柱间远比他想象的奔放得多，不知道是不是因为长期在外生活的原因，总之他觉得自己似乎正在失去主动权。</p><p>他忐忑不安地等到了晚上，大哥突然站起身从餐桌边带走了正在跟家人闲聊的他，匆匆撇下一句“我找他有点事”就强硬地抓着他的手腕离开。</p><p>扉间能感觉到大哥身上那股不同于平时的低气压，他什么都没有问，任由柱间将他带进屋里，甚至反锁了房门，这给了他前所未有的危机感。</p><p>“扉间似乎非常游刃有余啊”柱间指控道，他反思过了，在确定自己能毫无保留地爱扉间之后反倒成了不能接受对方若即若离的那个。他的感情觉醒的太晚升温的太快，经过一下午的发酵后正处在最浓烈的时刻，而扉间没有回应他，扉间还是像以前那样，仿佛永远得不到大哥的回应时那样，用一种淡然的姿态将自己抽离，不过现在煎熬的却不止他一人。</p><p>“大哥...你状态不对”<br/>“确实不对”</p><p>柱间坐在床上招了招手，扉间愣了好几秒才反应过来那是想要他骑在腿上的意思，他迟迟不敢行动，这样的大哥让他感到陌生。<br/>“过来”于是柱间又叫了一次，这次还拉上了他的手腕。<br/>“大哥这是在家里你疯了吗——”<br/>“是你先撩拨我的吧”</p><p>他坐在兄长的大腿上，低头就能对上那张棱角分明的脸，他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，柱间什么都没有做，只是静静地看着他，那双温和的眼睛像是一片深不见底的湖，而扉间，扉间感到自己正在沉溺进去。</p><p>“爸妈和弟弟们还在外面”扉间做着毫无底气的挣扎，理智上他知道自己应该立刻推开大哥让这件事就这么翻篇，一切都可以等几天之后他们回到那个只有他们两个人的家里再说，而感情上，他连松开勾着兄长衣领的手指都做不到，他不知道大哥想做到哪一步，但他期盼这个太久，以至于真的发生时他都在怀疑是不是在做梦。<br/>“我锁门了”柱间也解释的心不在焉，他没法把注意力从弟弟身上挪开，甚至没有费心理解扉间刚刚说了什么，他们正在做一件非常不合时宜的事，而两个人中谁都没有足够的意志力制止对方。“扉间真是会...处心积虑地勾引大哥啊”柱间控诉道，这完全是与事实不符的指控，他们谁都知道扉间才是一直以来都在克制自己的人。<br/>“我没有，那是——”他想辩解，这是无端的指责，但他被兄长伸进衣服里的手打断了，那双宽大的手掌握住了他的腰，手指顺着脊椎的一路向上抚去，那儿太敏感，柱间一碰就忍不住颤抖起来，扉间咬住了下唇拒绝让自己发出声音，他突然觉得有些委屈，自己多年求而不得的东西换成大哥就立马要牢牢捏在手里，而他舍不得拒绝，哪怕父母和弟弟都在外面，他也舍不得拒绝大哥难得一次的胡来。<br/>“这还是大哥第一次摸男人的腰呢”柱间睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶于手下的触感，扉间跟他差不多高，却比他小了一圈，被他圈在手里的腰上不是他已经习惯的柔软的触感，反而是适度锻炼留下的紧实肌肉，和一层薄薄覆盖在上面的脂肪，他像是发现了什么新事物的孩子，干脆撩起了扉间的衣服，把下摆卷上去理所当然的让弟弟咬住，然后开始探究他并没怎么见过的白皙身体。</p><p>“乳头居然是粉色的吗，还是陷乳，扉间你真的白化的很彻底”柱间此时此刻的表现像是喝了太多酒，变得不懂得矜持，而谁也没看到他在那没人关注的几个小时里是不是真的喝了酒，毕竟扉间没有闻到任何酒精味。<br/>“你闭嘴……”被莫名其妙代跑节奏的扉间感到更委屈了，他听不出这话究竟是单纯的感慨还是调笑，但大哥此刻的反应让他既羞耻又火大，恨不得把这个该死的男人狠狠摁倒在床上然后质问他到底还要不要做，但是他没有机会，柱间盯着他，直到白皙的皮肤开始泛起了粉色，然后他用那双带着薄茧的手揉上了弟弟的胸脯，他抓揉着扉间的胸肌像是在握着女人饱满的乳房，但很显然，扉间身上那几两肉并不能让他如愿以偿，弟弟的肤色太浅，稍微用一点力气就会在上面留下痕迹，等柱间揉够了放开时上面已经印下了清晰的指痕，<br/>“大哥也是第一次揉男人的胸”柱间说着，把弟弟明明没有被照顾到却自己挺出来的乳头含入口中——他本以为跟一个男人，尤其还是自己的亲弟弟做这种事多少会有些抗拒，结果并没有，顺利的好像他们生来就注定会做这档子事一样自然。<br/>“唔……不要说了”扉间不得不承认自己在兄长手里敏感到放浪的程度，他浑身颤的几乎撑不住自己，一边不想听大哥的胡言乱语伸手抱住了他的头，一边又觉得这样好像是他在有意把柱间的头往自己胸上按的嫌疑。</p><p>柱间也没想过扉间居然这么敏感，原本不紧不慢的心情硬是被他带动的急躁了起来，对此他的下意识反应就是近乎凶狠地翻身把弟弟按在身下，这是他不为人知的一面，在平时有多温和在床上就有多狂野。扉间当然也不会知道这样的反差，他被兄长的体重压的动弹不得，但正如柱间所说，跟男人他是第一次，所以他不得要领，扉间硬的流水，忍不住挺了挺腰在兄长结实的腰腹上磨蹭着。<br/>“大哥……让我来，这样不行的”扉间意有所指晃动着被兄长捏住的手腕，柱间在他的身上留下了一片片的红痕之后似乎情欲也被彻底点燃了，竟然真的放开了他。</p><p>扉间感到前所未有的紧张，他反复吞咽着，不断看向大哥的眼睛想要确认什么，却只在里面看到了还在酝酿的狂风骤雨，于是他更紧张了，颤抖的手指摸索了几次才解开了兄长的皮带，没有注意到柱间眼中一晃而过的震惊。他不是第一次做这种事了，至少他比大哥游刃有余的多，扉间想着，把大哥同样硬的流水的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，然后被这样的尺寸刺激的几乎呜咽出声，他没有吃过这么大的。</p><p>“扉间……”柱间突然叫住了他，在他打算把这个大家伙整个吃进嘴里的时候，柱间看起来竟然有些犹豫，那不是出于一天之内经历的同性近亲性体验有些过载，而是他在担心，担心弟弟吃不下。<br/>柱间从来不怀疑自己，器大活好凡事睡过他的没有一个不心心念念着想再爬一次他的床。<br/>但是扉间不一样，哪怕他的弟弟正明显老练地把他的阴茎从头舔到尾，还用舌头沿着顶部大圈时他也觉得扉间是纯洁无害的，他不能接受如果扉间哪怕有一丁点的不情愿。</p><p>他想多了，扉间没有。</p><p>扉间已经忘了之前自己是怎么因为一家老小都在外面而抗拒莫名其妙就跟大哥滚上床的，他现在脑子里只有大哥捅在他嘴里的阴茎。要把它全部含进去是很吃力的，他不确定自己能给大哥一个深喉并且不会被呕吐反射刺激的发出声音，于是他只能用上了手，显然大哥非常受用，柱间似乎是在床上不太出声的类型，不管扉间怎么努力换来的都是他湿漉漉的喘息，只有当他偶尔含的特别深时才会从喉咙深处哼出几声——倒是不怕被家人发现了。</p><p>不知道进行了多久，扉间忽然被一直忍着没动静的大哥拎上来了，情动时的柱间看着像是另一个人，一个不同版本的他自己。柱间的呼吸贴着扉间有些汗湿的颈窝，努力克制着就这么咬下去的冲动，他的嗓音沙哑低沉，扉间甚至觉得自己能直接听着这样带着气音的喘息射出来，但在此之前，大哥咬住了他的耳朵，<br/>“扉间不想舒服一下吗，让大哥插进来好吗？”<br/>这句话引起了弟弟的一连串颤抖，扉间呜咽着推开他，拒绝道<br/>“这次不行，求你……”<br/>“好”<br/>结果柱间不假思索就同意了，把扉间还没出口的说辞全堵了回去。就像柱间自己所想，只要扉间不愿意，他就不会勉强。<br/>“但是大哥……可以……”他的声音越来越小，脸颊通红，柱间不得不凑近又问了他一遍。<br/>“我说，大哥可以……用我的腿”如果人可以冒烟，那扉间应该已经冒烟淹满整个房间了。不过好在他不是唯一一个害羞的，饶是明明啥也不会却一副自己很能的样子的柱间也傻楞了好久，直到扉间自己脱了衣服跪在床上，把两条腿并紧时柱间才有了“扉间是认真的”，的真实感，弟弟背对着他，而他抓着那两条跟他差了三个色号的手臂，把阴茎挤进了弟弟两腿间的缝隙里，他不敢撞得太狠，生怕外面会听到他们屋里不寻常的动静，但尽管已经放轻了动作，扉间的腿根还是立马变得通红，病理因素让他的皮肤比一般人更脆弱，柱间就更舍不得用力了，他干脆放手转而握住了扉间的大腿，将它们往一起挤压着，他们的阴茎随着柱间抽插的动作蹭在一起，扉间立刻软了腰，没骨头一样贴在床上咬着枕头，只剩下被兄长使力捏住的臀部翘着，怎么看都是一副求欢的样子。<br/>最后扉间比他先射，弟弟确实敏感，柱间已经注意到仅仅是插了他腿根挤出来的缝，扉间的后面就已经开始流水，暂时没工夫去想弟弟都是哪来的这么丰富的经验，柱间在扉间射出来的一瞬间捂住了他的嘴，扉间的声音越来越大了。</p><p>明明没有真的插入却搞得像是滚了三天三夜般满床狼藉，柱间最终射在弟弟的肚子上，两人叠在一起等着高潮后的倦怠感消退。</p><p>“为什么不能插进去?”然后柱间还是没忍住问了一句，扉间的眼角潮红，还在努力平复着呼吸，听到他这么问，又感到有些为难。<br/>“因为很敏感……”他解释道，“会控制不住叫出来”</p><p>“真厉害。”<br/>“哈?”</p><p>原本扉间在担心大哥会不会觉得他太过放荡而留下坏印象，结果这人夸的真情实感毫不掺水。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.<br/>他们依偎在一起等着高潮后的怠倦感消退，门外家人们嬉闹说话的声音又重新清晰起来。</p><p>扉间忽然翻身起来一把将大哥推开，差点从床上摔下去的柱间满脸疑惑地爬回去，用小鹿一样无辜的眼神询问弟弟又怎么了。</p><p>“太荒唐了！”扉间满脸通红，在全家人都在的情况下跟自己的大哥做这档子事，羞耻感在荷尔蒙消退之后姗姗来迟，一下下敲打扉间的神经。<br/>“嘁，这会儿知道害羞了，刚刚你明明也很舒服——啊啊啊啊疼疼疼我错了”柱间没说完的话在被弟弟无情拧住耳朵拉扯时变成了一串惨叫，多亏了他本人的浮夸风格，不管发出多么撕心裂肺的惨叫都不会有人费心搭理。</p><p>一向聪明精干的千手扉间觉得短短几天自己的智商就跟着大哥一起退化了，他看了一眼凌乱不堪的床铺，感到一阵阵的头疼，他们两个成年人像是收不住火的毛头小子，背着父母偷偷在房间里乱搞，现在还要面对事后的清理问题。</p><p>“你来收拾”他红着脸从床上下来，努力了几次都没做好心里建设出去面对父母和弟弟们，在门边徘徊了几圈都不好意思开门出去，只能又折回来，把弄脏的床单堆到柱间面前，把气撒到某种程度上来说一手促成这件事的兄长身上。柱间被他的眼神盯得发毛，像个委屈巴巴的一百五十斤的孩子一样，咽了口口水，大气也不敢出，任命地把所有可能留下气味或印记的东西全收拾起来准备半夜去洗。</p><p>“扉....扉间啊....”他小心翼翼地叫道。<br/>“干什么？”<br/>“你这是在害羞还是在生气啊？”哪壶不开提哪壶，气的扉间转头用枕头闷在了大哥脸上，打算当场来一个毁尸灭迹。</p><p>“大哥二哥，妈妈让我来问你们——你们在干什么？！”</p><p>扉间绝望地看了一眼保持着打开大门姿势的瓦间，并在心里暗暗下定决心以后一定要教育弟弟们进门之前要敲门，都怪他以前实在是太宠两个弟弟了导致他们俩对兄长们的房间都是想进就进。</p><p>“你们打架了？！”瓦间的表情像是天塌了，“还是大哥又欺负你？”</p><p>差点被活活闷死的柱间一听这话立马一把揭了枕头，“好家伙，被摁在地上打的是我，你是怎么看出我在欺负人的？”情深意切，就好像刚刚那个把弟弟腿根摩擦的通红的人不是他一样。</p><p>“瓦间你.....算了”扉间无奈丢了枕头，他心里慌乱，生怕弟弟会发现被刻意堆在一边又湿又粘稠的床单，“我们怎么可能打架啊”</p><p>“也对，要是大哥真敢对你动手怕不是都被爸爸打死了”<br/>“我是你亲大哥吗？”<br/>“啊啊啊不听不听，妈妈让我来问问你们俩是不是有什么事情，因为感觉大哥今天状态不对的样子”</p><p>瓦间吐了吐舌头，没有注意到一旁二哥不自然的神色，可怜的孩子，他应该庆幸自己没有早二十分钟进来。</p><p>柱间没有找到在弟弟眼皮子底下把那团床单收拾走的机会，只能欲盖弥彰般底气十足的说什么都没有，然后拉着两个弟弟走出房间，还顺手把门给带上了。在此刻面对父母没干好事的两兄弟都不约而同的有些心虚，好在他们似乎什么也不知道，只是单纯关心柱间今天不对劲的状态。<br/>心结已经解开的柱间只是一个劲打哈哈，一旁的扉间则是一如既往地一副不想搭理他的样子，直到夜深了，父亲和两个弟弟都已经睡下之后，母亲还没有放过他的意思，甚至故意支开扉间叫他也早点休息好留下柱间独自一人。<br/>千手家的长子表面上不动如山，实际内心已经开始疯狂犯嘀咕，他了解母亲，母亲是个温柔和蔼却异常敏锐的人，父亲或许是这个家庭的大家长，可在他心中妈妈才是那个无所不能的，童年时的英雄，妈妈一定发现了什么。他静静等着家里的所有人都睡下——除了扉间，他知道扉间一定睡不着，然后看着似乎还不打算开口的母亲问，<br/>“妈妈留我是想说什么？”<br/>“柱间跟扉间的关系似乎突然变好了，看着你们小时候那不好相处的样子，妈妈本来还在担心你们会相处的不好”<br/>“扉间只是外冷内热....妈妈是有什么话只想单独对我说吧？”柱间趴在桌子上，那双亮闪闪的黑眼睛也不知道遗传了谁，看着满满都是无辜。<br/>“妈妈想问你们晚上为什么在一个房间，在外面也是这样吗？”果然千手夫人总能发现这些虽然没有藏着掖着但没有人会觉得有什么不对的事情里的怪异感。<br/>“没有”虽然有种妈妈如果真的知道了什么一定不会这么平静的侥幸感，但他还是开始感到心慌，“只是扉间时差反应很严重我不太放心”<br/>“是吗...你们什么时候关系变得这么好了...”她似乎能接受这个说法，但若有所思的表情依旧把她的大儿子折磨得够呛，这简直就像她已经什么都知道了只等着千手柱间自己来坦白，而柱间也在这样的注视之下非常有坦白争取从宽的欲望，尽管他根本猜不出母亲到底知道了多少。<br/>“柱间，妈妈对你们没有多么高的期望，原本我只是想自己的孩子们能健康长大，可是看看你，你不会甘于平凡的对不对？你也是，扉间也是，你们都变得很有出息了。”她像小时候一样摸了摸大儿子的头，记忆中那个风风火火留着妹妹头的野小子现在已经变成了一个或许比父亲更可靠的男人。<br/>“长大的孩子尽管再不舍终究也是要离开家的，妈妈只能希望未来不管走的多远你们始终都能互相支持着，有时候我总觉得你是不一样的，你是与众不同的，但是但靠你自己未来或许会很难，所以不要把弟弟们甩在身后，要记得等等他们，毕竟你们是兄弟啊”<br/>“为什么突然说这些”<br/>“因为原本要说什么想不起来了呢。”</p><p>您真不愧是我妈，柱间想着，可算搞明白了自己脱线的脑回路到底遗传了谁。</p><p>跟母亲道过晚安之后，柱间径直走进了弟弟的房间，扉间看见大哥进来显得既不意外也不慌张，他小心翼翼等待着，生怕自己在某一个瞬间听到两人中谁突然拔高的声音，但是还好，外面简直一片祥和。<br/>“为什么不回自己房间”扉间从被子里支起上半身，胸口上还有不久前大哥吮吸过的痕迹，经过几个小时的沉淀现在颜色鲜红印在皮肤上，就像一个印章，柱间盯着那个自己搞出来的痕迹看了看，忽然就很有再次咬上去的欲望，但是他及时叫停了这个危险的想法，他不敢赌再来一次会不会妈妈就想起来自己本身要说什么了。<br/>“啊....？你居然问我，我的床上都是你的——”他又一次被弟弟强行闭嘴，制止了即将脱口而出的虎狼之词。<br/>“那就去收拾啊，留在那里等着爸妈发现吗！”扉间不明白他们为什么非要做错事不敢告诉爸妈的小孩子一样深更半夜讨论着如何瞒天过海。<br/>“明天早上我会把家里能洗的都洗了，我保证起的比你还早，满意了吗？”柱间耍赖一般爬上床倒在弟弟身上，精干的身子把扉间压得结结实实，弟弟裹着被子背对着他好一会，才红着脸艰难从他身下转过来，揭起被子一角问<br/>“不进来吗，感冒了就不许再往我床上爬了”</p><p>来不及感慨一下弟弟真的是过分可爱的柱间就被自己的男人本能击倒，麻利的钻进了被扉间的体温捂热的被窝里，心脏怦怦直跳，硬是过了半个小时都没睡着。</p><p>最后早上他是被弟弟叫醒的，白天的扉间和晚上的那个仿佛是两个人，晚上的那个温软可爱，白天的这个是铁血战士，略微有些睡眠不足的扉间顶着两个在白皮上异常明显的黑眼圈嘲讽他果然就不该信了他的邪指望大哥自己起来不如指望地球改变自己的公转速度，骂的柱间灰溜溜从床上下来开始像前一天保证的那样做个给全家洗衣服的好男人。</p><p>家里其他人看见柱间居然在做家务时都一副见了鬼的样子，只有扉间，他就是那个能使鬼推磨，不，鬼洗衣的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“应该说扉间是真的很有魔力吗...”忐忑不安地度过了在家的最后一个下午，第二天早上他们就要坐上离家的飞机，兄弟俩早早收拾好了行李，现在柱间又摸进了弟弟的房间，“以往每次走之前都只觉得很不舍的，这次竟然有种终于要回去了的释然感”</p><p>扉间闻言不赞同地瞪了大哥一眼，“别胡说，你一年才能回家几次，妈妈他们都很想你”<br/>“扉间真是个好孩子啊.....好喜欢”<br/>“唔——你真是痴汉！”他虚情假意地推搡着越贴越紧的大哥，谁能想到柱间开窍之后竟然突飞猛进地占去了主动权呢。</p><p>“对了扉间.....有件事想要问你”柱间难得有这么支支吾吾说话的时候，他确实想一件事想了很久，只不过之前要么是一时忘记要么是问不出口，眼下既然他们马上都要回去，再不搞明白柱间觉得自己首先会被离谱的脑洞给搞失眠。</p><p>“问啊”扉间软乎乎地靠在兄长怀里，昏昏欲睡，枕边人偏高的体温暖烘烘包裹着他。<br/>“所以你到底为什么这么熟练啊...”柱间用自己直了二十多年有朝一日突然弯掉的脑子实在想不出来到底是是什么原因才能让他看起来跟情欲二字完全不搭边的弟弟表现的十分熟悉这种事。</p><p>扉间没有立刻回答，事实上他看起来突然态度冷了下去，就像一开始他拒绝跟兄长谈起自己的感情问题时一样，柱间注意到了弟弟的变化，但是这次他没有轻易让步，他揽着弟弟的肩膀强行让他转过来面对自己，扉间的眼神躲闪了半天，似乎是想等着大哥如往常一样轻易对他妥协，但柱间迟迟不说话又让他避无可避，最终扉间皱着眉头，意识到今晚他没有那么容易糊弄过去。</p><p>“以前我会找别人来满足我对大哥的私欲”他把话说得僵硬又直白，似乎是非常厌恶谈起这些。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“这还要问为什么，当然是因为我对大哥.....没有办法的事吧”他曾有过一些身材高大的，有着黑色长发黑色眼睛的床伴，他们不常见面，他们每个人都是千手柱间的劣等代替品，但他们哪个也不能代替千手柱间，越是看着这些陌生的男人扉间就越发痛恨自己卑劣的感情，那是他见不得光的一段历史，在所有人都以为他是道德模范，千手家最挑不出毛病的孩子时他却跟别人搞在一起，把自己对大哥扭曲的感情发泄在一个个罪孽深重的夜晚。<br/>扉间没有继续说话，他在思考着还有什么是值得说出来的，又有什么是不能说出来的，他回想着被陌生的男人掐着脖子按在廉价宾馆床上的时日，忽然觉得这一切都是错的，他根本就不应该把原本什么都不知道的大哥拉下水，跟情感上早已留下污点的他一起共沉沦。<br/>“扉间....”<br/>“睡吧，没什么好说的”扉间拒绝着，“明天还要早起”<br/>柱间同样也在思考着，他或许看起来不像妈妈，但毫无疑问千手夫人异常敏锐的直觉他同样完美继承了，“那不是什么好的回忆是吗？”他甚至都不会说是“美好的”每一秒扉间都在他的怀里变得更僵硬，像是陷入了某种应激反应，尽管本人已经在努力克制，但这样 的反应瞒不过贴着他的柱间。<br/>“他们很粗暴吗？”<br/>“现在说这些——”<br/>“回答问题”于是柱间开始认真了，他没有听到期待中扉间带着嘲讽的否认，他感到心里发沉，把怀里的人搂紧了些。他知道当自己认真时会有怎样的压迫感，也知道扉间会害怕这样严肃的自己，但是此刻需要一点兄长的威严来撬开扉间的嘴巴。<br/>“....有时候”扉间果然退缩了，他自有记忆开始就极少见到大哥生气，偶尔那么几次还都是冲着父亲，大哥长大之后更是个时常脱线的大大咧咧的男人，没有人想惹这种人生气，没有人。<br/>“为什么你会允许”<br/>“因为那样会提醒我这不是大哥....大哥不会..不会弄伤我”扉间坦诚道，“但是我喜欢粗暴的”他凑到大哥面前，带着水汽的红眼睛直勾勾盯着大哥的，看起来像是受了委屈，又像是刻意的挑逗。<br/>“大哥开窍的太晚了...”他们的嘴唇差一点就能贴在一起，但扉间始终保持着令人恼火的，若即若离的距离，硬生生改变了两人之间的气氛，“我等了你好久”</p><p>柱间挫败地盯着他，他没有胆子放肆亲上去，因为不能保证自己在越过第一道线之后不会继续做下去，这样他们很可能会在离家的最后时刻暴露，或者赶不上明早的飞机，所以他只能任由明显精于此道的弟弟不断挑逗着，可怜的千手柱间，如履薄冰地收起了自己所有了不得的想法，恶狠狠（但无效）瞪着自己不知道什么时候跟哪个野男人学坏了的弟弟，心里盘算着是不是 得给这人一个教训。</p><p>“大哥真的想要我吗？”</p><p>那双奶白色的手从他的背心下面伸了进去，游走过结实的腹肌，颇有目的性地在上面画着圈，柱间当机立断拉开两人的距离，翻身，睡觉。看得到吃不到，这就是扉间以往那么多年的感受吗，柱间突然欣慰怀着这样的心情扉间居然也只是养出了点恶趣味而不是在变态的路上一去不复返，可喜可贺。</p><p>报复成功的扉间心情由阴转晴，愉悦地蹭过去从后面抱住了兄长，心里同样盘算着想玩出点花样。</p><p>这份愉悦在他们登上飞机的第六个小时就消失的无影无踪，他们从俄罗斯转机回去，扉间知道这意味着他会经历新一轮的时差反应折磨，并且浑身酸痛至少三天。有时候他真的很好奇他哥的身体到底是什么构造，为什么都是一个妈生的柱间看起来就是能抗住核打击的那种皮糙肉厚。</p><p>这次没有人来接机，甚至因为圣诞节的关系连出租车都不怎么能见到，到他们回家时已经是大半夜了，熟悉的湿冷感再次袭来，扉间一下飞机就打了个喷嚏，直到泡进热水里僵硬的身体才慢慢缓了过来，一边泡澡一边跟睡意做斗争，一抬头就看见已经完全不会避着他的大哥正结束了淋浴一边擦着头发一边满脸奸笑看着自己，这种不怀好意的笑容出现在柱间这样就差把正直写写脑门上的男人脸上实在太过惊悚，扉间吞咽了一口。</p><p>他看清楚哥哥的口型了，柱间无声地告诉他“今天先放过你”</p><p>如果说一开始是大哥想不明白自己为什么这么熟练，那么现在扉间也百思不得其解大哥为什么上道这么快，说好的直男呢？扉间冲着哥哥勾了勾手指，柱间会意走过来，长腿一跨进了浴缸，水被他压出去不少，头发落在里面直接白擦，不过本人没有注意到，他忙着把弟弟压在浴缸边亲吻，这次不是挑逗，是直白的勾引。</p><p>“为什么每次都是大哥什么事都没有而我就要受半天罪”扉间把自己挂在兄长身上，他累得一步都不想动了，指望着兄长最好不要不识好歹把他抱回去，反正这里只有他们两个人，再也不用像干坏事的小孩子一样偷偷摸摸。</p><p>“不知道，可以的话大哥也想替你难受”意识到这又是一个看得到吃不到的夜晚，柱间宁愿自己干脆也难受点算了，省的心思活络瞎想事情做白日梦，“啊啊啊扉间你这样简直是折磨我，这是惩罚是吧，果然是吧”</p><p>“...你怎么好像还有点兴奋？”扉间不解地看着口嫌体正直甚至还有点跃跃欲试的大哥，“你该不会是对惩罚有什么癖好吧”</p><p>然而柱间却并没有否认，甚至还有点脸红。</p><p>扉间哑口无言，他中彩了？</p><p>“那，如果我想要哥哥补偿我呢？让弟弟一个人委屈的大哥就应该受罚——”他不轻不重地咬了一口兄长的耳朵，“不愿意吗？”<br/>“没，没有不愿意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14.</p><p>柱间直到被弟弟反手捆在沙发上时才有了货真价实的危机感。扉间跟他说的惩罚果然不只是说着玩玩而已。他的手腕被尼龙扎带勒的生疼箍在背后，始作俑者还在他面前不紧不慢地脱着衣服。</p><p>答应扉间就是个错误，柱间绝望地想着，他的眼睛被自己的领带蒙了起来，嘴里还勒着一条扉间的——领带和尼龙扎带都是扉间在家翻找一圈居然没能找出任何玩具后的选择，不管柱间怎么解释弟弟都不相信他一个有过恋爱经验还胃口不小的男人家里居然连一个像样的玩具都没有，最后不死心的找了一个小时，是真的没有。</p><p>他的脑袋有些发晕，完全不知道弟弟的下一步动向是什么让他变得更谨慎，也更敏感，尽管没有料到他们之间的第一次是带着某种惩罚意味的情趣体验，但柱间却不可避免地因为当下的处境而感到兴奋。</p><p>他们在黑漆漆的客厅里，暖气开的很足，没有开灯，扉间点燃了几根蜡烛，柱间的眼睛接收不到这微弱的光源，但他能闻到蜡烛燃烧时特有的味道，他没有天真到认为这些蜡烛是烘托气氛用的。</p><p>扉间始终一言不发，连呼吸声都尽可能的放得很轻，这让他更加紧张。他还穿着上班时标配的西装裤和白衬衫，不知道这是扉间的喜好还是怎样，总之扉间并没有让他脱掉它们。他听见弟弟赤脚踩在地板上的声音，知道扉间暂时离开了客厅区域，过了一会脚步声在逐渐靠近他后消失不见，柱间判断这是扉间重新走回了地毯上，紧跟着有东西被套上了他的脖子——一根粗糙的绳子，扉间把绳子收紧，巧妙地维持在既让他有压迫感又不会真的窒息的程度，然后粗暴地将另一端绑在了他的手腕上，柱间猜或许是因为扉间想控制他他不能低头。</p><p>“没有我的允许你不能动，能做到吗？”扉间骑在他的大腿上，用手轻轻拍打着他的脸，柱间只能小幅度艰难地点了点头，他的舌根被领带压得发酸，津液在上面浸湿了一小块，异常的顺从很好取悦了支配欲上头的弟弟。</p><p>很快他的衬衫被暴力撕扯开，崩掉的扣子落在不远处的地板上就像打雷那么响，柱间的呼吸有一瞬间突然加重了，他想象着弟弟做这一切时的样子，然后为自己火辣的想象呻吟出声，扉间将衬衫从他的肩膀上剥下来，最后皱皱巴巴地团在他被捆住的手腕上。</p><p>“唔——”柱间颤抖了一下，他的弟弟没有继续撕开打底用的背心，而是隔着那层薄薄的布料咬上他的乳头，这力道几乎算得上凶狠，他不确定有没有流血，但他知道那里一定会留下牙印。</p><p>扉间咬着兄长的乳头直到那里发硬肿起来，他用牙齿叼着轻轻往外拉扯，兄长吃痛的抽气声在耳边响起，他大发慈悲放过了这一处，被舔湿的白色背心变得透明，柱间红肿的乳头顶出一小块凸起，而另一边却毫无反应。<br/>哥哥不是自己这样的敏感体质让他略微觉得有些遗憾，于是他用手指掐住了另一边揉搓着，兄长的呼吸声更重了，他甚至试图把身子蜷起来，但勒在脖子上的绳子很好发挥了作用，它限制着柱间的行动，让他只能挺着胸把乳头送到弟弟手里。</p><p>幸好扉间的注意力也并不一直在那里，对于柱间而言被玩弄乳头痛感和羞耻远远大于快感，他甚至听见扉间在惋惜他不会为此感到快乐了。</p><p>扉间分开他的腿，然后跪在中间，细细密密的吻从胸口落在小腹，剧烈的呼吸起伏让他的腹肌形状愈发明显，弟弟很喜欢那里，柱间感觉的到，扉间一直在舔那些肌理分明的肌肉中间的沟壑，他已经硬的流水，而坏心眼的弟弟完全没有照顾一下他的意思。在他结实的腰腹流连半天后，扉间重新坐回他的大腿上，解开了捆着嘴巴的领带，突然重获自由的感觉让他不自觉分泌了过多的唾液，为此不得不吞咽了几口，他没有得到说话的许可，于是配合着一语不发。<br/>“虽然我也很想看看大哥现在的眼神是不是还像小鹿一样纯洁无辜……”扉间说着，坐直了身子把自己的乳头送入兄长口中，“但是我怕看见你那样的眼神会不忍心继续下去”</p><p>后来他知道了柱间这种时刻的眼神究竟是什么样的，并在以后无时无刻不后悔着自己一开始为什么要把他的眼睛蒙上。</p><p>“哥哥——”扉间卑劣地换了一种叫法，果然听到了兄长急躁的呜咽声。<br/>他没有说，但是柱间知道该怎么对待这种塞进嘴里的乳头，当然，他不会像扉间一样用力咬它，今天他才是受罚的那个，他用自己还有些酸软的舌头沿着乳晕打着圈，然后用舌尖碾过立刻就硬起来的肉粒——他从来不知道原来弟弟所说的敏感是有这么敏感，扉间紧紧抱着他的头，手指缠绕在他过场的头发里，稀碎的，猫一样的喘息从他的喉咙里溜出，柱间听着感觉下腹燃起了一团火。<br/>扉间似乎是有些入迷，他跨坐在哥哥身上把整个人都贴了过去，难耐地用阴茎去蹭哥哥的，西装裤的布料夹在中间同时摩擦着两个人，湿掉的水渍在上面晕开，扉间撩开哥哥的头发，动物一样在他的脖子和胸口舔咬出一串带着血痕的印记，柱间似乎没有感觉到疼，他一直在粗重地喘息，跟奋力挣开的欲望做斗争，脖子被粗糙的绳子磨红了一圈，正在缓缓渗血，天知道到底用了多大力气在努力乱晃，扉间盯着那一圈看着像是虐待留下的血痕，俯身过去用舌头轻轻舔过，跟破损皮肤接触到的一瞬间柱间因为突如其来的刺痛轻轻颤抖着，他的牙齿紧紧咬在一起，小臂上的血管和青筋因为过度用力已经绷了起来，看着说不出的性感。<br/>扉间的手指顺着凸起的青筋游走到哥哥手边，本意是想跟他十指相扣，却发现兄长的手攥着衬衫掰也掰不开，于是只得放弃。<br/>“扉——”<br/>“闭嘴”他掐住兄长的下巴命令道，尽管柱间看着有一万个不情愿，但依旧妥协了。<br/>哥哥真的很听话，他想着，仁慈地再一次趴回兄长腿间，这次他解开了柱间的裤子，把被晾了许久的阴茎解放出来。<br/>“哥哥你真的好大”他真心实意地夸赞到，然后试着把兄长的阴茎吃进嘴里，已经完全勃起的阴茎戳在扉间柔软的口腔里，甚至脸颊都被顶起了不小的弧度，但柱间看不见，他从喉咙里嘶出的呻吟愈发低沉，理智早已离他远去。简单尝试之后扉间知道自己绝无可能把它完全吃进去，于是他只能尽可能做着深喉，然后用手去撸动实在吃不进去的部分，呕吐反射让他的喉咙格外紧，柱间几乎直接射在里面，但扉间在这之前把它吐了出来，他吸的很辛苦，打算换一种方式。<br/>柱间离高潮只差那么临门一脚，他的恶魔弟弟，不管有着多么无辜的外表都是个货真价实的魔鬼。他感觉到扉间又离开了一瞬，再回来时带着明显不寻常的热度。</p><p>他把蜡烛拿过来了？</p><p>柱间打了个哆嗦，他看不见弟弟是以什么样的表情做着这些的，但他感觉到了危险。</p><p>很快他就不受控制地嘶叫出声，扉间将滚烫的蜡油滴在他敏感的大腿内侧和小腹上，有那么几滴几乎都直接落在阴茎上了，再皮糙肉厚也受不了这样的刺激，柱间很快又挣扎起来，但他的大腿被弟弟用力压住，蜡烛在不远处燃烧着，很快蜡油滴的他满腿都是，又烫又疼，干涸之后还有种怪异的禁锢感，柱间的两条腿都在打颤，抑制自己不要突然暴起的变得格外艰难，偏偏扉间还一刻不停地舔弄他的阴茎，甚至有几次牙齿都磕到了。</p><p>不知道过了多久这根该死的蜡烛被拿开，扉间凑了上来，在他耳边低语着，<br/>“本来想用胸给哥哥弄出来的……”他说着，把两人的胸脯贴在一起，乳头互相摩擦着，“但是看样子我这几两肉夹不住哥哥的大家伙”</p><p>柱间低吼了一声，很快被弟弟摁住了，这次他似乎不打算再戏弄兄长，非常慷慨地用手握住了兄长的阴茎，伺候的十分周到，让柱间射的他满手都是。</p><p>扉间用射在他手上的精液做润滑，尽管他后面其实早已经湿了，但哥哥的尺寸实在让他没有能顺利吃下去的信心，他有些遗憾兄长看不见他自己用手指插进去扩张的样子，又不太确定这样淫乱的场面是否真的要让兄长看到，心里犯着嘀咕，索性让大哥继续当个瞎子，到不是说没起过狠狠操哥哥的念头，但真搞起来扉间很有自知之明觉得自己可能搞不动哥哥。</p><p>他的敏感带有些深，用手指几乎不能碰到，把整个扩张过程变得无比煎熬，好在柱间还在不应期里，给了扉间一点把自己弄开的时间，他很擅长自己扩张，因为以往的床伴并没有那么好的耐心帮他扩张，跟他滚上床的原因也只是因为想爽而已，大多数时候如果扉间自己不能先扩张到位，那么整场性爱就会伴随着不同程度的疼痛。<br/>他想着这些无所谓的旧事，把自己弄到三根手指能顺利进出的程度，空虚的痒意爬了全身，他颤抖着手去摸大哥的阴茎，撸动了几下之后就往自己的后穴里塞，尽管还没完全硬起来，但依然大小可观，扉间不敢一口气坐下去，他堪堪吃进了一个头部就觉得被撑开了，因此只能一点点放松，晃动着腰部让哥哥进的更深，他做的太专注，没有注意到柱间此刻不寻常的安静。<br/>花了一点时间让哥哥进入到他所习惯的深度之后，扉间自觉地抬起了屁股再坐下去，兄长的手被反绑着，只能他主动抱着兄长骑，屁股里的阴茎很快就硬起来了，他感到自己像是被重新破开了一样，短暂的钝痛过后是难以言喻的麻酥，快感爬上他的脊椎，爽的整个人都在颤抖，扉间动作更快了一些，呻吟不受控制地从嘴里漏出，他白皙的脖颈高高仰着，生理泪水不受控制地顺着脸颊流下来，低落在兄长脸上。<br/>“哥哥——”扉间情不自禁叫着，低头想跟兄长接吻时才发现领带不知什么时候已经散开了，此刻正搭在柱间的肩膀上，而柱间，柱间正目不转睛地盯着他，那样的眼神让扉间吓得一哆嗦。</p><p>他在狩猎的雌狮和决斗的雄虎那里见过这样的眼神，但绝没在兄长这里看到过。他看自己的眼神像是在看一块肉，扉间瑟缩了，他感觉到了危险，本能地想往后撤一些保持距离，兄长看着他，沉默了一会，然后挣断了捆着双手的尼龙扎带——两根。<br/>扉间从不知道尼龙扎带是可以这样徒手挣开的，兄长挥动着流血的手腕捏住了他的腰重重往下一按，阴茎突破到了他从没体验过的深度，瞬间炸开的痛感和快感一起袭击了他，在那一个刻将他推上猛烈的高潮。<br/>扉间几乎尖叫着从兄长身上摔下去，他像离开水的鱼一样挣扎，索取空气，大口喘息着用手指狠狠抠住了兄长的后背，在上面挠出一道道血痕。</p><p>“这样你就满足了?”柱间的声音低沉的可怕，甚至他似乎也是真的生气了，扉间发不出一点声音，仰着头，窒息一般张着嘴，任由眼泪滴滴答答落下来，他射的到处都是，甚至溅在了柱间的下巴上，但柱间没在意这个。<br/>“你满足了吗？”柱间又问了一次，他被弟弟折磨的理智全数崩盘，完全忘了自己正处在被惩罚的角色位置，他渴望更激烈的性爱，而这个很明显不能指望扉间。<br/>“啊！不行……哥哥……哥，求你了……”</p><p>柱间没有理会他的胡言乱语，他低头看了看拴着自己的绳子，不耐烦地用了点力气将它也扯断，保持着插入的姿势把弟弟捞着腿抱起来，两步走到餐厅，然后把他摆在餐桌上。<br/>“扉间知道我这个餐桌是按什么高度买的了吧？”他说着，用力向前挺了挺腰，第一次被进到这么深的弟弟所有的声音都被他顶弄成了破碎的呻吟，扉间的双手摸索着，在光滑的桌面找不到任何一个着力点，刚颤抖着扒住了桌子边缘随即迎来兄长狂风骤雨般的性爱，柱间心里憋着一股邪火，看到在他面前意气风发的弟弟被操的哭都哭不顺畅的样子恶趣味被极大地满足了，他每次都将自己拔出来，只留一个头部放在里面，再重重插回去，不将就花样和技巧，扉间说了自己喜欢粗暴的。<br/>尽管如此对于扉间来说也有些太过了，他觉得自己的灵魂都被操出了躯壳，连手指都是软的什么也抓不住，被兄长顶的向上滑去又被扣着腰重重拖回来，脊背在硬邦邦的桌面上硌的生疼也没有逃避的空间。<br/>“哥……啊！疼……哥哥，轻点，好深啊……吃不下了”他哀求道，而柱间充耳不闻，似乎是看透了他口是心非的本事，明明下面那张小嘴一个劲地把哥哥往里面吸，却哭哭滴滴喊着自己吃不下了，真是会拿捏男人的心思。<br/>扉间被他干的已经叫不出声音来了，只有偶尔顶的特别狠时才会叫出几声嘤哼，湿漉漉的眼睛痴傻地看着柱间，看他身上布满了自己留下的杰作，齿痕和吻痕像一枚枚勋章印在兄长结实精悍的身上，他的两只手腕都在轻微流血，血液顺着他的手流到自己的腰上又被抹开，而最火辣的部分，扉间想着，是他的表情和脖子，他的兄长用一点也不千手柱间的凶狠表情操他，脖子上还套着一个象征被掌控的套索，把那里的皮肤磨得通红，可事实上兄长才是那个掌控一切的人。<br/>“哥哥……”他又叫道，甚至没意识到自己叫出了声音，这次兄长多少给了他一点回应，或许是因为他又抓住了那节刚被柱间扯断，此刻正随着他的动作来回晃动的绳子的缘故。<br/>扉间牵着那节绳子就好像另一端正拴着什么大型猛兽一样，他拉扯了一下，柱间趴了下来如愿以偿地亲吻他，下身发狠地捣进去，然后又把扉间未出口的呻吟全部堵了回去。</p><p>简直搞不明白是谁在惩罚谁。</p><p>他们做了很久，直到扉间以为自己会被这样操坏的时候兄长终于射了进去，扉间又被迫痉挛着攀上高潮，他几乎射不出东西了，阴茎可怜巴巴地吐出一点稀薄的液体之后软了下去，他被抽干了全部的力气，瘫在桌面上连将腿合上都做不到，他哥真猛，他没有见过在床上比他哥还猛的人，不知道是因为自己也是男人所以兄长格外放纵还是怎样，总之这种程度的做爱扉间想象不来一个女孩要如何承受。<br/>兄长射进去的东西正顺着他合不拢的穴口往外滴，而扉间疲惫的几乎已经睡着，他顾不得下身的不适，兄长可能不知道如果不清理出来他明天可能会发烧，但扉间实在是太累了，他第一次被做这么狠，闭上眼睛之后就立马睡了过去。恍惚之中感觉自己似乎是被抱了起来，周围还有水流的声音，但他始终没有醒来。</p><p>事实上直到第二天下午他才真正意义上醒过来。睁开眼睛时他甚至以为自己被鬼压床，随后而来的浑身酸痛无力终于让他回想起前一天晚上发生的一切，他真的跟大哥做了，不仅如此还做的超级过火，过火到今天他甚至没力气从床上爬起来。<br/>扉间艰难地消化了这件事，他对自己的大哥预估有极大的偏差，真是昏了头才会以为千手柱间在床上也是那一副温吞的样子，他重重叹了口气，艰难翻了个身又闭上了眼睛，今天就这样荒度过去吧。</p><p>而至于柱间，他正尴尬的在客厅里接受来自于火辣女邻居的灵魂审视，原本他在做饭，然后邻居来接开罐器，忘了自己身上是个什么情况的柱间就这样光着上身去开门了。一开门吓得美女差点原地报警以为他受到了虐待，幸好仔细一看都不是什么太要紧的伤痕，并且都是做爱时会弄出来的那种。<br/>“……哇哦”她感慨道，等柱间后知后觉想找衣服穿时已经太晚了，于是只能红成个番茄接受调侃。<br/>“我不知道原来你喜欢这样玩”<br/>柱间心想这并不是我喜欢的。<br/>“我更没想到你这样的男人竟然……”她看起来努力在憋笑，而柱间只想把开罐器塞给她然后赶紧关门谢客。<br/>“我以为你会是上面那个，打扰了，无论如何祝你幸福”她说完拿着开罐器就跑了，柱间用了三秒才反应过来究竟哪里不对。</p><p>然后他对着镜子看了看仿佛被虐待然后爆操一顿的自己，算了，没有人会信的，而这都是他弟弟的错。他摇了摇头，思考了一会之后觉得还是先回去做饭比较重要。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>